Fire Is Catching
by picturesonmypillow
Summary: "Katniss, could you..." Peeta trails off as he gulps, nerves and fear making him unable to complete the question. He manages to catch his breath before he speaks again. "Is there a possibility that you are pregnant?" - My take on Catching Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was going to be a sequel to 'The Hunger Games A Change In Events' but I deleted that story because I didn't know what to do next and I was going crazy. So, some changes to the book that you NEED to know: **

**Mr. Everdeen is still alive. **

**Katniss never met Gale.**

**Peeta didn't give her the bread but he is still in love with her because he heard her sing on the first day of school…**

**That's it and also this story starts from the victory tour because there's no point in me copying the first few chapters. So, yeah- this is the victory tour after District 11 and Peeta has apologized. Let's just say they are in District 4. I might switch point of views later on in the story. AND REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY WHEN YOU CARRY ON READING. You can read the story now… Oh, and please review!**

**Catching Fire**

**With A Big Twist**

**Katniss**

I like District 4. It's the first time I've ever seen the sea and I have to admit it's beautiful. I bet Peeta has the view memorised ready to paint it as soon as we get back onto the train. The day passes quickly and after saying a few words we go to the Mayor's home to have another party. I didn't think being a victor could be so tiring.

Peeta takes my hand as we hear the Mayor announce us and we walk into the large ballroom with fake grins plastered across our faces. Peeta pulls it off but I bet I'm really grimacing. I have never smiled so much in my life and my cheeks are starting to hurt.

The night goes like the others: Peeta and I dance, eat, hug and kiss 'important' people and have pictures with nearly everyone. It's late when we finally get back to the train. My eyes are barely open as I follow Haymitch into the train. We shut the door behind us and it moves straight away.

Peeta and I stumble into my bedroom, just like we have for the last three nights. I go into the bathroom and change into my pyjamas. Once I'm finished I walk back into my bedroom to find Peeta already in bed. I slide in next to him and he automatically wraps his arms around my waist.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to smile after this," I mutter quietly, but I know he heard me when he chuckles.

"Don't worry. I hate this as much as you do," he whispers.

"Really? Because you don't act like it," I reply and turn so I'm facing him. The little light coming from the moon let's me see Peeta shrug. "I'm just good at hiding my emotions," he says and I know that's a lie. He's good at lots of things- not just at hiding his emotions.

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I look away. I hate it when he does something that shows he loves me. It makes me feel guilty that I don't return his feelings. I've tried thinking about my feelings for him but I get more confused than I was before. So, I selfishly not think about it. "I wish you loved me like I love you," he whispers and I look at him and gulp.

"I do, I-I just don't know in what way," I whisper back.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain," he replies and this angers me. Why does he have to be so perfect?

"Yes, I do!" I snap and sit up. I switch the lamp besides the bed on while Peeta sits up too.

"Katniss, really it's fine!"

"It's not Peeta! I do love you! I _really_ do. But I don't know if it's like I love Prim or if it's… the other way," I sigh, getting frustrated with myself. "I don't know how to love. I see my mother and father in love but I can't be like them! I can't get married because that leads to having kids and I'm not letting an innocent baby crawl into this cruel world!"

I leap off the bed and start pacing while Peeta watches me. "And when you do something that shows you love me I feel so guilty because even if I do love you I can't do anything back!" I ramble on and on and on until Peeta stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders to stop me from walking.

Our eyes meet and I seem to get lost in his bright blue orbs while he stares into my dull gray eyes. "You don't know the effect you have," he whispers as he rubs my cheek with his thumb. Shivers run up my spine and Peeta notices. He grabs my hand and pulls me back into bed.

He rubs his hands up and down my arms to warm them up while I stare into his eyes. Without fully realising what I'm doing I lean forward and press my lips to his. I know he's shocked when his arms freeze. I pull away a little and our eyes meet again. A grin spreads across his face and his lips meet mine. His tongue slides over my bottom lip and I gasp in shock but let him enter anyway. His tongue massages mine and I sigh in content. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers tangle in his blonde curls while his rest on my waist.

I start feeling hungry again. Not hungry as in eating hungry, but I'm hungry for more. I try to ignore the dangerous feeling but it spreads through me and I find myself tugging on the bottom of Peeta's shirt. He pulls his lips away from mine and looks at me through squinted eyes. "Katniss," he whispers and I nod. I don't know why- but at the same time I do. I'm giving him permission.

I know it's a bad idea and that I'm being selfish but the hunger won't go away. Peeta presses his lips to mine and then he moves them to suck on my neck. "Peeta," I moan. I pull his head off my neck so his eyes meet mine. "Should we?"

"Do you want to?" he asks and I look away in embarrassment. I nod in reply.

"Yes," I whisper and look at him again, "but I don't want you to think that we- umm, that I…" I trail off. I'm not good with words.

"You don't want me to think that you return my feelings," he replies and I nod.

"I-it's selfish, I know and we don't have to if you don't want to!" I quickly say and I feel my face heat up. He presses his lips to mine in reply and my nervousness disappears.

We slowly undress each other and explore each other's body. My first time with a boy I know I have feelings for. Yes, I do have feelings for him and I promise myself I will find out what they are and what they mean.

**AN: I didn't want to make it too detailed but at the same time I didn't want to make it un-detailed. Please review and tell me what you think. Continue or Don't Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank You! This chapter is in Peeta's point of view…**

**Peeta**

We finish visiting the other districts and soon we arrive at the Capitol, where I'll be asking Katniss to marry me. I bet this will come as shock for both her parents- I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Everdeen killed me. Thinking back now I don't think I've ever had a proper conversation with him. We've nodded and smiled at each other and have only said a few words to each other.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn to find Katniss wearing a beautiful shimmering gold dress that falls an inch above her knees. Her dark hair has been pushed to one side and made into ringlets. She fiddles with her hands nervously and I smile.

"You ready?" I ask as Caesar Flickerman greets the crowd on stage. She nods and takes my hand.

"Let's welcome onto the stage- Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar yells and I give Katniss's hand a squeeze before walking onto the stage.

We spread fake smiles across our faces and wave with fake enthusiasm. "It's lovely to see you, Star-Crossed Lovers!" Caesar says and shakes my hand and then kisses Katniss's cheek.

"It's lovely to see you too, Caesar!" I grin and sit down on the love seat. Katniss curls up besides me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"So, how have my favourite victors been?" he asks.

"We've been fine- great actually," I reply and look at Katniss. I quickly press my lips before looking back at Caesar.

He makes a few jokes and when he starts talking about the future I get down on one knee and beg Katniss to marry me. Despite this all being fake I see tears in her eyes and I wonder if it's from being forced to do this or if she really wants to marry me. I hope it's the latter. "Yes," she grins and throws her arms around me. Snow comes out and congratulates us and I try to ignore the silent conversation Snow and Katniss have with their eyes.

As soon as the interview is over we have an hour to change before the party starts in President Snows mansion. I meet Katniss outside the ballroom door and we wait for someone to announce us. "What was with you and Snow earlier?" I ask, curiously and take her hand.

"President Snow was just informing me that we haven't- I mean _I, _haven't convinced everyone in the districts that I love you," she replies as if the news is nothing special.

Before I can say anything our names are called and we enter the grand ballroom.

We spend the night talking to the peculiar people from the Capitol and dancing so much with nearly everyone from the Capitol that by the time we're walking back to towards the train I fell my feet will fall off.

Katniss and I get to her room and while she gets change in the bathroom I take my shirt off and slide dark blue pyjama bottoms on. I jump into the bed then and wait for Katniss. She comes out a few minutes later and crawls into bed. She turns the lamp off and then presses her back against my chest while I wrap my arms around her waist.

I try not to think about the other night because I understood clearly that she didn't want me to think she returns my feelings. My first time with the girl I love- not everyone is as lucky as me.

Instead of thinking about Katniss I try thinking about returning home to District 12 tomorrow. Of course, that makes me think about how Mr and Mrs. Everdeen will feel about me proposing to her daughter. I bet Prim is ecstatic. She reminds me so much of Rue. I sigh at the thought of the bird-like girl who's now in a better place.

"We're finally going home," Katniss whispers.

"Yep," I sigh and she turns so she's facing me.

"What's the matter?" she asks and I smile.

"I think your dad is going to kill me," I reply and she laughs.

"Nah, he won't. He likes you and he asks about you all the time. I think he's more confused than I am," she says and buries her head into my naked chest. Her warm breath tickles my stomach and thoughts of the other night come to mind again.

"You are making this so hard for me," I whisper. I look down at Katniss when I don't here a reply and find her sleeping peacefully. I smile, press my lips to her forehead and then close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Katniss**

I lazily wake up at noon, deciding to sleep longer than usual since I've had a lot of late nights in the Districts. I sit up and find Peeta sitting cross-legged on the floor while sketching.

I know it'll take a few more hours until we arrive home so I sit quietly and watch him. I try to ignore the images of Peeta and I a few nights ago but it's hard to forget that night. It was… amazing. I feel so safe in his arms and I love the feel of him rubbing his hands all over my body and- Peeta looks up from sketching and I look away, my face cherry red.

"Good morning," he says, "No nightmares?"

"No," I reply. I never do have nightmares when Peeta is holding me. "You?"

"No."

A feeling of dread floods through me. When I get home Peeta won't be able to hold me while I sleep and help fight the nightmares. A shiver goes up my spine and I pull the blanket tighter around me. In nine months time I'll also be having nightmares about the tributes Peeta and I might not be able to save.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks, dropping his sketchpad and slipping into bed next to me.

"We'll be mentoring in a couple of months," I reply and lean my head against his shoulder while he puts an arm around mine.

"Let's not think about that now," he whispers and I nod. "This is the last night we have to party and then we can settle down again."

I sigh. "Great- another day of make-up and dresses," I moan and Peeta chuckles.

"You'll live," he says, "I'm going into my room to have a shower, okay?"

I nod and he pecks my lips before leaving.

As soon as he leaves I go into the bathroom and have a shower. After I'm done washing my hair and body, I step out and tie my robe around me, realising there's no point in getting dressed since my prep team will be coming in to beautify me soon.

I turn on the clever machines and they dry my hair. A while later I order a snack and eat it on my bed. Peeta comes in wearing his robe and I force myself not to blush when I remember I'm only wearing a fluffy robe and nothing underneath.

He grins and sits on my bed next to me. "You smell of lemon," he says and I smile.

"And you smell of strawberries," I reply. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to work those showers properly!"

"All those buttons give me a headache," he laughs.

We sit talking about un-important chitchat. Half an hour later my prep team rushes into my room ready to beautify me. Peeta leaves to find his own prep team and mine start painting my nails and braiding my hair.

An hour later I'm walking to the Mayor's house hand-in-hand with Peeta and Haymitch walking in front of us. When we arrive we don't even have a chance to greet our family before we are led into another room to await our entrance.

Peeta and I find ourselves waiting in the Mayor's office. We sit on a black leather sofa, anxiously waiting for the night to be over so we can go back to our normal selves. I close my eyes and lean back into the sofa. My eyes fly open when I hear a loud beeping noise.

I look around in confusion and my eyes settle on a large TV with the words: 'Uprising In District 8' flashing on the screen.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm loving the reviews!**

**Katniss**

I tiptoe through the woods quietly, my bow and arrow following the sound of animal footsteps. I aim and shoot. There goes another rabbit. I pick the rabbit up and put it in my game bag while thinking I'm not as good as I usually I am. I got three rabbits and five squirrels today. Normally I get a lot more but my mind is understandably not into hunting because I keep thinking about the uprising in District 8.

After the beeping had went off a week ago, the Mayor had come rushing into his office in a panic and made us promise not to tell anyone what we knew. Obviously, Peeta and I agreed and tried to forget about it but I think everyone at the party new our minds were elsewhere. Peeta and I only talk about it when we're out of our camera-filled houses and we had told Haymitch about it a few days ago but I think he already new.

I arrive at the lake and sit on a log. I empty my game bag on the floor and start skinning the animals while looking at the small little cabin to my right. This is my favourite part of the woods. My father used to bring me here when I was younger and we'd swim in the lake and splash around quietly.

"I thought you'd be here," a familiar voice says and my father reveals himself.

"You thought correct," I reply and he sits next to me on the log and empties his own game bag, which is filled with about fifteen animals.

"I see you didn't do as good as you normally do," he says in a kind voice and I shrug. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things. There's an uprising in District 8," I tell him, knowing I can trust him more than anyone… well, maybe- just maybe, except Peeta. "I see," he says like we talk about uprisings all the time.

"And you know President Snow came to the house a few days before the victory tour?" I ask and he nods. "Well, he says I need to convince the other districts that I love Peeta." I sigh and he looks at me.

"Do you?" he asks and I look away.

"Do I love Peeta? Yes. In what way? I really don't know. Sometimes I-" I pause. Should I tell my father this? Wouldn't it be weird telling my father how I feel? But maybe he can help me, give me advice.

"Sometimes I want to kiss him but I don't know if it's because I love him in that way or if I just want to. I have explained this to him and he tells me not to worry but I feel so guilty because he loves me. I don't know why. I've been so horrible to him and he still loves me!" I find my voice is getting louder and louder so I shut up.

"He's a great kid and there's worse guys out there," he says.

"I don't think there's anyone better," I reply and he smiles.

"You two need each other and I think you might love him. But that's my opinion. If you don't want to marry him then don't," my father says and I sigh and drop the squirrel I'm skinning.

"I have to marry him or Snow will hurt one of you. He'll either blow up the mine or make Prim get reaped. I can't let that happen and like I said if there's no one better than Peeta then there's no one at all!" I take a deep breath and say what I've been thinking we should do, "I think we should run away."

My father stares at me. "I don't know, Kit-Kat," he whispers and I huff.

"Dad! It's the only thing to do. We take to the woods and make a run for it!"

"Katniss, think about this! They could catch us and turn us all into Avox's- or worse… kill us!" He does have a point…

We stay in silence for about five minutes before my father stands up. "I'll go to the hob and sell this wild turkey," he says and puts the chicken in his game bag, leaving the rest of his catch with mine.

"Okay. I'm going to stay here for a while longer," I reply, he nods and then leaves me wondering about my options. Stay? Or run away?

I make a fire and cook a small squirrel. After eating it I stamp out the fire and pack all the skinned animals in my bag. I start walking through the woods at a slow pace. My bow and arrow in my hand. Finally, I get to the fence. I slide under and stand up.

Maybe I should talk to Peeta about all this, I decide and head to the bakery. I see Peeta walking into town and run to catch up with him. "Peeta!" I yell and he turns around with a smile on his face. "I need to talk to you," I pant and he frowns.

"Why? What about?" he asks in confusion.

"I have an idea," I say.

"Go on…" he presses and I sigh.

"We run away!" he searches my face to see if I'm serious and finally realises that I am.

"Maybe we should talk to Haymitch about all this," he replies and I sigh.

"So, you think it's a bad idea too?" I ask.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying we need to discuss things with Haymitch. We don't want to make things worse for everyone," he says and puts a hand on my shoulder. He opens his mouth to talk but stops at last minute.

"What?" I ask as a confused expression takes over his face.

"Can you hear that?" he asks and I listen carefully. The sound of a big talking crowd coming from the square fills my ears. We start walking towards the sound without talking.

When we reach the square we both realise something bad is happening. We try to fight through the crowd but it's too thick. Peeta stands on a crate and helps me up. I look around and my eyes fall on a weeping Prim and my mother. Panic rises in me. "Katniss," Peeta gulps. "… Get out of here!"

"What? No," I say and jump off the crate. I fight my way through the crowd until I'm at the front and I can see what's happening. My father's wrists are bound to a wooden post, the wild turkey he killed earlier lying at his feet. He slumps on his knees and looks lifeless. Oh no! I hear a scream and everyone looks at me. That's when I realise it came from me. I clamp a hand to my mouth and stare wide-eyed at my father. He's dead!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You didn't _really_ think I was going to kill off Mr. Everdeen did you? I'm not that mean! :)**

**Chapter Four- Peeta**

I watch, as Katniss stands there wide-eyed and staring at her father. His shirt has been ripped off and thrown to the side and his back is covered with blood and whip marks. I'm too busy staring at him to notice Katniss running at the Peacekeeper. I notice just in time and catch her wrist just before her fist connects with his face. "No!" she screams at me and tries to pull away but I put my arms around her waist and pull her to me.

She punches my chest; trying to make me release her but I just hold her tighter. "Let me go! He killed my father! H-he k-killed h-him," she stutters and then as if she has no energy left she stops fighting. She sobs into my chest and I kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm so, so sorry."

Her tears soak through my shirt but I don't care. She sobs and hiccups and I'd do anything to take the pain away. I glance over at her father and find Prim and Mrs. Everdeen crying and holding a hand each. I swear I see his fingers move. I see Mrs. Everdeen's eyes widen and she puts her fingers to his wrist to feel his pulse.

A moan fills my ear and I feel Katniss freeze. She stares at me and at the same time we look at her father. His eyes open and in an instant Katniss is running to his side. "Dad!" she yells.

"Katniss," he whispers back and she starts crying happy tears.

"I-I thought you were gone. You didn't move and- and," she stops, unable to speak.

"Daddy," Prim sobs. "You're going to be okay."

Mrs. Everdeen stands up and talks to a woman before the lady runs off and comes back with a long board. "Do you need help?" I ask and Mrs. Everdeen nods.

"Yes please," she says, and I can tell she's trying not to panic and hold in her tears.

I help a few other men lay Mr. Everdeen onto the board and we carry him back to their house in the Victors Village. I open the un-locked door and we rush into the house. Katniss throws all the items off the table and we lift Mr. Everdeen onto the wooden surface. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen comes into the kitchen carrying a handful of snow. They place it on his back and he moans in pain.

"We are not going," Katniss mutters, pacing back and forth. She stops pacing and takes her fathers hand in hers. "You hear that?" she whispers. "We're going to stay here and we are going to cause a lot of trouble." Mr. Everdeen nods slightly. I watch as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen rush around the kitchen, grabbing this and then that.

Mr. Everdeen soon falls asleep while we all watch him silently. "Maybe you should all go rest," I say and they all look at me. "I'll watch him." Prim and Mrs. Everdeen nod reluctantly but Katniss shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving him," she whispers and I sigh.

"I'll be here. He'll be fine, I promise," I reply and she stares at me for about a minute.

"Okay," she finally says. "But if he wakes up I want you to come get me."

I nod and they all leave the room.

I sit down in a chair next to the table and watch Mr. Everdeen's chest rise and fall. I think about what Katniss said. _"We are going to cause a lot of trouble."_ And there's not one part of me that thinks she's lying. She's going to do something- and I don't think it's going to be good.

I watch Mr. Everdeen drift in and out of sleep for two hours until he wakes properly. "Umf," he moans and I feel panic rise inside of me. What should I do? I'm not a doctor! I get up to wake Katniss. "No," he whispers and I stop.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't wake them I'm fine," he says and starts coughing. I fill a glass with water and hold it to his lips. He takes a huge gulp. "Thanks."

I nod and sit back down. "How are you feeling?" Despite his current situation I see amusement in his eyes. "Don't answer that," I say and he curls his lips slightly.

"I see why Katniss likes you," he whispers and I furrow my brow. Do they talk about me together? "She has mentioned you a few times," he says, as if reading my mind.

"Has she?" I reply, trying not to sound curious.

"Yeah," he stops and closes his eyes.

I grab his hand and he squeezes it for a while until the pain seems to go. He takes deep breaths and starts talking again. "She dreams about you. I hear her wake up screaming and calling your name," he says through gritted teeth.

"I know how she feels. All of my dreams are about her. As soon as I wake up and see that we're home I know she's safe," I reply.

"She loves you," he says and I shake my head.

"She doesn't," I deny.

"She does, trust me, I know. She looks at you like you look at her. You just don't see it. Give her time and she'll realise you're perfect for her. She's just a little confused. She never wanted this, you see. Never wanted to marry because it leads to having kids," he replies.

"She did mention that," I say. "I hate that she has no choice but to marry me."

"I said to her earlier that she could do worse. You want to know what she said?" he asks and I nod. "She said_ 'I don't think there's anyone better,'_ and this conversation was today. She's just confused about her feelings." I nod in understanding and we sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Who'd have thought we'd ever be sorry to see old Cray go?" Mr. Everdeen says.

"I bet no one was expecting it," I reply and he nods. "Do you know what Katniss meant when she said she's staying to cause trouble?" I ask and he nods again. He says four words and that's all it takes to make dread spread through my whole body.

"She's planning an uprising."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Katniss**

_(Dream)_

_Peeta and I climb to the top of the Cornucopia, Cato panting right behind us, not wanting to be eaten by the horrifying Mutts. I turn in time to see Cato grab Peeta's leg. "No!" I scream. But I'm too late. Peeta falls backwards and slams onto the ground._

"_Peeta!" I scream, the Mutts starting to surround him. "No! Please!" I sob and cover my eyes when I hear a scream filled with pain. I sense someone's eyes on me. _

_I open my eyes and look around. Cato stands next to me. A smirk spread across his face, a knife in his hand. He steps towards me and I raise my foot. He looks from my foot to my face in confusion. He realises what I'm doing a second too late because I'd already shoved my foot into his stomach. He flies backwards, like Peeta had and I hear the Mutts eat him up. A cannon goes off. Is it Peeta or Cato?_

_A moan fills my ear and I know its Peeta. "Peeta!" I yell and look over the edge. The Mutts have run off, leaving Peeta to wait in agony until he dies. I hear another moan that confirms my guess. Peeta's still alive. I climb down the large golden horn and stumble over to the bloody boy._

_I kneel next to him, tears swimming freely down my face. "Please, d-don't die. I-I need y-you. I-I love you!" I sob and squeeze his hand. Despite him lying there, dying, he curls his lips. "I love you too," he whispers. He takes one last breath and then the cannon goes off._

I bolt upright, sweat exploring my shivering body. I gasp for air and look around in a panic. It fades a little when I realise I'm home. I feel my eyes widen again. Peeta! I stumble down the stairs and out the front door. I run to his house and bang on the door.

"Peeta!" I yell. No answer. The panic comes back. It wasn't a dream. He's dead. "Peeta!" I sob, tears spilling over my eyes.

I turn so my back is against his door and slide to the floor. I rest my head on my knees and the loud hiccups start. "Katniss!" a familiar voice yells but I ignore it. Peeta's gone. He's- someone puts their soft hands under me and lifts me. They push Peeta's door open and sets me on the sofa. "Hey," the soothing voice whispers and I look up to find a tired looking Peeta.

Without a warning I fling my arms around him. "Your okay?" I sob. "I'm fine. It was just a dream," he says and I sob into his shirt. It feels like an hour has past when I finally stop crying. I look up and I stare into Peeta's sky-blue eyes. The next thing I know his face is an inch away from mine and my eyes are closed.

I lean in and our lips meet. I feel the burning in my stomach. The same hunger I felt on the victory tour and in the cave. But I know this time I will have to suffer. I can't keep using Peeta. It's selfish and I can't do that to him. I've hurt him enough.

I pull away and a sad smile takes over his face. "How's my dad?" I ask, worriedly.

"He's doing… good. He's strong. If I was him I don't think I'd be here now," he replies and I shake my head.

"Don't say that," I whisper. He smiles but doesn't say anything. He pulls me to my feet and we walk to his door. "Why don't you stay here and rest?" I suggest and he shakes his head.

"I don't want to leave you," he says and I nod.

"You can sleep in my bed," I reply. "Or on the couch, you decide, I don't mind."

We enter my house and into the kitchen. I glance at my sleeping father on the large wooden table. His back is bright red and swollen. Just looking at his back makes me imagine how much that must have hurt. I turn back to Peeta. "Go rest," I order and he heads into the living room. He sits on the small couch and I sigh.

"Go sleep on my bed," I say.

"I'm fine here," he argues.

"Peeta, just do it," I reply and grab his hand.

I lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom. I switch the light on and realise how bloody his shirt is from carrying my father home. I push him closer to the bed and he stops before he can fall onto the soft mattress. I tug on the bottom of his shirt and he raises his arms. His smooth skin makes my fingers tingle as I drag the shirt over his head. I throw it onto the floor, my eyes not leaving his once.

I push him backwards again so he'll fall onto the bed but he rests his hands on my waist, making me fall onto the bed with him. I groan. I don't think he knows how hard this is for me. I look at him and find a desperate look on his face. "Stay with me?" he whispers and I want to say no. My head tells me to go downstairs and watch my father. But my heart- it says something else.

Heart or head? I sigh. "Always." I slide under the covers next to him and he puts his arms around my waist.

"Thanks," he whispers.

I gulp. What do I say now? I turn so my chest is pressed against his and I feel his warm breath on my cold skin. It's then that I realise he's asleep.

He looks peaceful when he sleeps. If I didn't know him then I wouldn't have been able to imagine what he's been through. Living with a horrible mother, nearly dying in the Hunger Games, putting up with me. And he wants to marry me, live with me. It's the least I could do. And maybe, just maybe, I want to marry him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've decided I'm going to make this chapter set five months later. So, by now she's probably… umm- six months pregnant or five and a half. She doesn't know, of course! :)**

**Peeta (Five Months Later)**

Katniss and I relax in her bedroom, both of us sitting cross-legged on her bed opposite each other. She'll be trying on wedding dresses later on today and I can tell she's not really excited about it. I thought every girl dreamed about the perfect dress, but Katniss is… Katniss. She doesn't care about all that girly stuff. I think she'd prefer to wear her hunting gear, but I don't think the crazy Capitol would accept that. "Are you nervous?" she suddenly asks and I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"About being a mentor," she explains.

"Oh, yeah. I'm nervous, scared, terrified," I reply and she nods.

"Me too," she says and I look at her in shock… Katniss Everdeen just admitted she was scared. That's a first.

"What?" she asks, noticing my wide-eyed expression and I just shrug.

I open my mouth to reply when Mr. Everdeen walks into the room panting. He catches his breath before saying, "How about us three taking a walk into town?" I furrow my brow in confusion: something's not right.

"Good idea," I reply, deciding I want to know what's up.

Katniss nods and we put our shoes on before we follow Mr. Everdeen out of the big house. We start walking and Katniss breaks the silence. "What happened?" she asks.

"I was in the woods and I heard a noise so I turned around and saw two females- one looks the same age as you, the other an adult. Bonnie and Twill, they said were their names. They were wearing Peacekeeper uniforms that didn't fit them and they looked pale and hungry," he explains.

"Go on," Katniss presses while I stay silent and take in the information.

"They said they were from District 8 and were running away. They asked me, 'Do you know Katniss Everdeen?' that's when I got nervous and pointed my bow at them. I told them you were my daughter and they said they weren't here to harm you or anything. Then they showed me a loaf of bread- it had your Mockingjay on it," he says. "It's a symbol for rebellion. They told me they intended to go to District 13."

"What? But-" Katniss gets cut off by her father.

"I know- there is no District 13 but they explained to me their reasons for at least going to check it out," he pauses to take a deep breath. "Do you know when they show on TV stuff about the dark days and they show a few clips of how District 13 looks today?"

We nod and he carries on talking. "Well, Bonnie and Twill pointed out that they've used the same footage for years. Doesn't that seem a little… suspicious?"

I look over at Katniss and I swear I can see the gears turning in her head.

"And in each footage at the corner of the shot there is always a wing- a Mockingjay wing!" he turns so he's facing us and we stop walking.

"Do think they're right?" I ask.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

I look at Katniss, who seems to be in shock. "What do you think?" I ask. "I don't know WHAT to think. I mean, wouldn't the Capitol have destroyed it again if they found out there were people still alive?" she replies.

"Not if they're living underground," Mr. Everdeen says and I realise that this is all possible. There could still be a District 13.

"Why are you telling us this?" Katniss asks, obviously not liking the news.

"Because Bonnie and Twill believe that there are others that support the rebellion," he says.

I see Katniss's eyes shine. Maybe she's starting to like the new information. "I have to go. Stupid wedding dresses," she says and walks off before we can reply.

I turn to her father. "Does she like the news or not?"

"I think… she has a plan," he replies and I nod, knowing he's probably right.

We walk back to the house but I am kicked out before I can get in. "You are not aloud to see her dresses!" Flavius yells.

"What? Why?" I ask while Mr. Everdeen walks inside his house chuckling.

"Because it's bad luck!" Octavia says.

I roll my eyes and go back to my own house next door. I sit on the couch for a while before deciding to bake some cheese-buns for Katniss. I've been baking for about two hours when I hear two loud knocks on the door. I answer it and find Katniss… with a huge scowl on her face. "Had fun?" I ask and if possible, her scowl deepens.

She storms inside and slams the door shut behind her. "I am never doing that again. My house is probably flooded from my Prep team's tears! Even my mom got teary!" she yells. She stamps into the kitchen, with me on her heel, and as soon as she sees the cheese-buns she shoves one into her mouth.

She jumps onto the kitchen counter and sits cross-legged while eating the bread angrily. "I hate how I have to try on so many dresses. It's _my_ wedding! I want to get a dress _I_ want, that _I'll_ be comfortable in. I don't want to be all fancy just for the Capitol!" she yells.

"Why don't we have a secret wedding here then? You can choose a dress and we can have a small toasting?" I half joke.

To my surprise she actually thinks about the idea, whereas I thought she'd say no as soon as I said it. A small smile spreads across her face and she smiles. "I have an idea," she says and takes my hand, quickly grabs two cheese-buns and then leads me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask but she doesn't answer me and drags me across District 12 until we reach… "The meadow?" I say. It's more of a question, I decide.

"No," she replies, still walking. We arrive in front of the electric fence. "…The woods." I follow her under the gap in the fence, making my jeans and shirt get a little muddy.

She leads me deeper and deeper into the woods before stopping at a lake. "Wow!" I sigh, taking in the sight: The small cabin, the lake, the tall trees, and gorgeous flowers. It's perfect.

"My dad showed me this place when I was eleven," she says, staring at the lake. "I haven't shared it with anyone, but I think I can share it with someone special… someone I love."

_She loves me. _I feel like jumping for joy, but I don't want to brake the calm and special moment.

I come behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. A part of me expects her to pull away because Katniss is not what I call a 'cuddly person' but she leans her head on my shoulder, turning it slightly so her nose barely touches my jaw. "I want to get married here," she whispers, her breath tickling my neck.

"Who do you want to marry?" I ask, my eyes leaving the lake and settling on her shiny silver orbs.

"You," she replies and presses her lips to mine gently. I smile against her lips and pull away.

"Let's do it," I whisper and she smiles.

She takes my hand again and leads me into the small hut-like cabin. I follow her over to the fireplace and kneel besides her. She starts a fire like an expert and then pulls the two cheese-buns out of her pocket. She grabs two sticks and gives me one. I take a stick and cheese bun off her and slide the stick into the bread.

When the fire is raging I take her right hand in my left. The other hand is occupied with the bread on our sticks. At the same time we lean forward a little and put the bread over the top of the fire. When it turns a dark golden brown colour we remove the bread from the fire and turn to face each other, still holding hands.

I kiss her again before we both guide the sticks to each other's lips. We both take a small bite and pull the sticks away. "Am I dreaming?" I ask and she shakes her head, a huge smile on her lips.

"No," she whispers and I grin. I kiss her one last time before we walk hand-in-hand back to her house in the Victor's Village. We may not be legally married, but it sure feels like we are.

No one feels married in District 12 without having the Toasting and now we've done it- we are married, husband and wife, soul-mates, we are one.

**AN: Mushy ending but I had too! :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A few of you have asked why Katniss isn't showing and all that and it's because she's really thin anyway. Plus she's eating now she has money so if she puts on weight she'll think it's just from eating. About the morning sickness not everyone gets it and about having her period, I'll say they've always been un-regular because of stress or I can say that the Capitol gave her medicine to stop her period from when she was in the arena and it still hadn't wore off. Anyway, it is possible for women not to have bumps when pregnant. I read a story in a magazine once and the girl didn't know she was pregnant until she was in labour.**

**Katniss**

We walk back to my house in silence, my mind on what we just did. We're married- or close enough. "I don't want to tell my family," I say, looking at Peeta. He nods in understanding.

"Okay."

"Only because they don't really want me marrying so young anyway an we're not _really_ married but…" I trail off and Peeta finishes my sentence.

"We won't feel married without the toasting and the Capitol won't have that."

"Yeah," I reply as we walk up the path to my house. I slip my hand out of his and smile sadly at him before knocking on the door.

Prim answers it with a huge grin on her face. "What's up, little duck?" I ask.

"I think you're going to be on TV tonight," she replies, moving out of the way so we can get inside.

"Why do you think that?" I ask, curiously. "They only filmed me in the dresses a few hours ago."

"I know, but your prep team said after you stormed out that they might be able to show it tonight and Caesar will be doing an interview with Cinna," she replies while Peeta closes the door and I slip my shoes off my feet.

"Does that mean I can see the dresses now?" Peeta asks and I'm about to nod when Prim shakes her head.

"No, you can't. It's bad luck. I'm sorry but you'll have to go home when the show comes on," Prim says.

"Aww," Peeta moans playfully and Prim giggles.

We walk into the living room and talk for a while. About an hour later Haymitch walks in… and he seems sober! "What a surprise," I say and he glares at me while I smirk back.

"The Capitol seems to have run out," he replies and I furrow my brow.

"Is that so? My Prep team was filling me in on the food shortage back at the Capitol," I say and he nods.

"That's because everyone is uprising and won't go to work," he replies.

"What are you doing here, Haymitch?" I ask.

"I'm coming to watch you in your dresses," he smirks.

The TV comes alive. I turn to Peeta and smile. "The show will probably finish late so I'll see you tomorrow," I say and he nods standing up. I walk him to the door and he turns to face me.

"Have fun," he teases.

"I have better things to do," I complain. He grins and kisses me before leaving.

I close the door behind him and walk back into the living room to find Haymitch and Prim on one couch and my mom and dad on another. I sit in the only spare seat, next to Haymitch.

Before the show starts we watch the ending of a clip about District 13. The picture pops up on screen of the destroyed district. But like Bonnie and Twill said, there is a Mockingjay wing in the corner of the page, proving that the newly discovered information is possibly right. My father and I glance at each other before the show ends.

Then my show starts and I watch myself model dresses and then Cinna's interview. "How did you come up with the 'Girl on Fire' theme?" Caesar asks and Cinna smiles.

"Well, first Katniss is from District 12, where they work in the mines and you burn coal, so, that's when Portia and I thought of fire. Then we created the fake fire and the more I thought about fire the more I thought of names and titles. When I first met Katniss I new she was the 'Girl on Fire'. She has the personality. She's stubborn, she's a fighter- she _is_ fire," Cinna says.

"A raging fire more like," Haymitch snorts and I elbow him.

"What you nearly killed me!" he says and my family stare at me in shock. I never told them that story…

"I threw a knife at him," I explain and then say, "Oh look!" to get the attention off me and back onto the big screen.

"Are you and Miss. Everdeen close?" Caesar asks and Cinna nods.

"Yeah, very close. We talk a lot on the phone," he replies.

"And what do you talk about?" Caesar asks.

"Mostly about how much of a pain Haymitch is," he replies and I laugh along with the crowd and my parents while Haymitch rolls his eyes. "But she did mention once about loving you, Haymitch!" Cinna says to the camera, making it look like he's really looking at Haymitch. Haymitch looks at me and smirks but I don't deny not loving him. It's true; I did say I loved Haymitch while talking to Cinna.

"Aww," the crowd says and I hear cheers and claps.

The interview ends a while later and the screens are filled with snaps of me in my different wedding dresses. "President Snow orders that you vote for your favourite dress," Caesar says and I groan. Great! I don't even get to choose my wedding dress. "Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" Caesar beams.

I pick the remote up and I'm about to turn the TV off when Caesar says, "We'll have a quick break but stayed tuned because our President wants to announce a big event!" Haymitch and I share a confused look. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

I take a deep breath as the show goes to a short break. All eyes are on me. "What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" my father asks and I nod even though I am clearly not. I don't want to mentor. Peeta and I won't have Haymitch to help us so this could turn into a disaster. I'll be having even more bad dreams.

"Maybe I should go see Peeta," I say, wanting to get away but before anyone can reply the show comes back on.

I sigh and decide I might as well stay. The anthem plays and President Snow walks onto the stage followed by a small child carrying a simple wooden box. The anthem ends and President Snow talks about the dark days and the two Quarter Quells that have taken place.

When Snow talks about the fiftieth Hunger Games my mother speaks up. "I had a friends that went into that game. Maysilee Donner," she whispers, it's the first time she's ever mentioned a friend going into the games. She opens her mouth to carry on but her eyes fall on Haymitch and a guilty expression takes over her face.

I look over at Haymitch and I'm surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," my mom whispers and Haymitch nods, unable to speak. My dad puts an arm around my moms shoulder and she leans into him. I shake my head, a little confused and I look to find Prim just as confused as I am, maybe more.

We turn to look at the screen and we see Snow take a gold envelope out of the box. He takes out a small card and starts to read: "And now we honour out third Quarter Quell. On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." My mother let's out a loud sob, Prim stares wide-eyed at me and my father and Haymitch watch for my reaction with depressed looks on their faces. Me, I can't take in the news. _'The male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors…'_

Oh. Oh! I gasp. My eyes widen and I feel tears sting my eyes. I can't believe it. Snow must really want me dead. There are only three victors in District 12. Two male. One female… I'm going back into the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss**

We sit in silence for about five minutes, the only noise coming from my sobbing mother and sister. I look at my father and find him with his head in his hands, shaking. I turn to Haymitch, who has a pained expression on his face. "Why?" I whisper, trying to be strong and holding the tears in.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," he whispers back.

"A-and you," I stutter and he shakes his head.

"It won't be me going back into the arena," he says, "We both know Peeta is going to volunteer."

That's when the tears start to fall. Peeta… "Haymitch, you can't, I mean…" I look at my family and realise I can't say anything in front of them. I can't say it's your turn to save Peeta because they'll know I'm not coming back.

"I know," he whispers, reading my mind. "I, uh, need a drink." He stands up and heads to the front door.

"I'll come too," I say, looking back at my family before walking out after Haymitch.

We arrive at his house and the first thing Haymitch does is grab a drink. "What are we going to do?" I ask, quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replies.

"You and Peeta will go into the arena, he'll try saving you, and you'll try saving him!"

"And there's no way for us both to get out alive this time," I say.

"Maybe, it's possible… But probably not," Haymitch slurs.

"And I actually thought we could settle down."  
>"Are you serious? You wouldn't be able to settle down if you were a mentor. Looks like all three of us are going back to the Capitol," he frowns.<p>

I sigh and snatch the bottle off him, shoving the liquid down my throat.

"Hey!" Haymitch moans like a child.

I ignore him and take more and more gulps, the white liquid burning my throat. "Fine," he huffs and takes another bottle of alcohol out of his cupboard.

We stand, leaning against the kitchen counter until we're too drunk to stand. "I wonder why Snow wants people to vote for their favourite dress- there won't be a wedding," Haymitch mumbles.

"Me and Peeta are already married anyway," I sigh.

"What? When? Why?"

"Peeta and I had a Toasting a while after trying on my dresses. We new the Capitol didn't do toasting's so we just… did it," I reply.

"Cool," he slurs. "You love him?"

"Yeah. It's Peeta, who doesn't love him?"

"You have a point," he says.

"I wonder how Peeta is feeling about all of this," I mumble before gulping down some more liquid.

"He's probably only think about you, as usual," Haymitch replies.

"Probably," I mutter. "I'm going to go check on him."

I walk out the door and head to Peeta's house, except in my drunken state I don't know which house it is- they all look the same. I settle on the house next to Haymitch's and knock the door. My father answers with puffy red eyes. "Oops! Wrong house!" I giggle before a wave of sickness goes through me.

My knees fail and I nearly drop to the floor but my father catches me, nearly knocking the drink out of my hands. "Watch the drink!" I slur.

"Katniss…" my father whispers in a pain-filled voice.

"I'm tired, I feel sick, I want to go see Peeta, I'm tired," I repeat, before bursting into tears. "I'm going back in," I sob.

Without another word my father lifts me into his arms. He walks up the stairs and before I close my eyes I notice my mom and Prim sobbing in the corner of the hall.

He places me on my bed, takes my shoes off and the bottle out of my hands before tucking me in. Being treated like a baby upsets me even more and the tears swim down my cheeks. My father kisses my forehead before leaving the room. I turn on my side and close my eyes. "Peeta," I sob. "Peeta…" I fall asleep.

_I'm back in the arena, sneaking through the woods looking for something- or someone. I hear a noise and duck behind a tree before popping my head out. It's Peeta. "Peeta!" I grin, jumping out of my hiding spot and into his arms._

_"Katniss, why did you run off like that? I thought you left because you didn't love me!" He yells._

_"Of course I love you," I reply but he shakes his head._

"_You don't. You hate me, you wish you didn't pull out the berries because now you have to live with me!" he yells._

"_I do love you!"_

"_You don't! That's why I'm going to go, I'm going to leave you," he cries. I grab his hand but he's already walking away._

_"No!" I yell and try to run after him but my feet are frozen. "No!" _

_Then I see Cato coming out of the trees and then Foxface. They smirk at me before running at Peeta. "Peeta!" I yell. "Look out!" …But I'm too late._

_Cato stabs my Peeta and he drops to the ground. Foxface let's out an evil cockily laugh before disappearing up a tree. Cato runs off into the forest while I stay frozen, watching Peeta die. "Don't leave me," I sob. "Don't go!" I un-freeze and drop to my knees. "I love you!" I yell and crawl over to Peeta. I've just reached him when he disappears. A cannon goes off._

I bolt upright screaming. "No!" I drop my head into my hands and cry. I hear someone run into my room and put their arms around me. "It was only a dream," my father says, rocking me back and forth.

"It was so real," I hiccup. "I don't want to go!"

"Ssh! I know," my father whispers and I feel a cold liquid drop onto my arm. He's crying. I've never seen my father cry, except for when I volunteered for Prim.

"I-I… Peeta! Is he okay? Is he hurt! I need to see him," I sob. "I want Peeta."

My mother rushes into my room followed by Prim. "Go get Peeta," my father orders and I hear them run off. My father rubs his hands up and down my arms, trying to warm me up. I hear loud and familiar footsteps running up the stairs and I look up. Peeta runs into my room and I leap into his arms. "Please don't go!" I sob.

"I have too, Kat," he whispers. "Who else will look after you?"

"I can look after myself!" I sob.

"I know you can but I need you too," he whispers.

"Why? Why did Snow do this?" I cry.

"Ssh! I know, I know. We all hate him and you know what?" he asks.

"What?"

"You're going to win. You are going to come out of that arena and you're going to kill him," he whispers.

"Not without you," I sob.

He lifts me and places me on my bed. Through my tears I see my father walk to the door and stand next to Prim and my mom. "Why did he have to do this?" I repeat. "W-we just got married and h-he has to ruin everything!"

I don't care that my family can hear me, I don't care that they know Peeta and I are married. I have other things to care about.

"I know," Peeta cries, his own tears starting to fall. "But we are going to train like the Careers, your mom can put us on diets, your father can help us, we'll even listen to Haymitch!"

I nod and we lay there, holding each other. My family goes back to bed and try to sleep but I bet they don't sleep a wink. Peeta and I cry together, he whispers ideas and tells me over and over that we'll kill Snow. And the last thing I think before I fall asleep is: I am, I am going to kill Snow and Peeta will be by my side, helping me.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!**

**Katniss**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the sick feeling rising up my throat. I bolt out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. Let's say the alcohol tasted better going down, not back up. I lean my head against the wall to try stopping the dizziness.

A while later start to see again and decide to have a hot shower. I step under the hot rain and stand there enjoying the boiling water. I promise myself I'll never drink again. I feel dreadful. What happened last night? I tried on wedding dresses, Peeta and I got married, Haymitch came over, we watched Cinna's interview and- Oh! I remember now.

I stepped out of the shower and towel-dry my body, leaving my long hair in a wet tangled mess down my back. I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with mint-mouthwash to get the sick taste to go. I walk back into my bedroom and my eyes catch site of the bed. I jump when I see Peeta. I walk towards the bed and stand over him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

I turn back to my wardrobe and put fresh underwear on followed by some warm clothes. I hear a few noises from downstairs and know the others are probably up. I look at the door and then at Peeta. I don't want to show up after the way I reacted yesterday. My eyes settle on the bed and I tiptoe over and slide in next to Peeta.

He stirs and puts an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I lean my head against his chest and close my eyes, hoping my terrible headache will go soon. I drift in and out of sleep. I think two hours have past when I hear Peeta yawn. I open my eyes and look at him to find him staring down at me. "Morning," he whispers.

"Hey," I whisper back and drop my head to his chest, feeling to weak to hold it up. "I should never have drunk that stuff. How does Haymitch do it?" I mumble.

"Who knows," Peeta replies and tightens his grip around my waist.

"I feel sick," I say.

"I'll look after you," he says and feel my forehead to see if I'm hot. "You feel fine but you must have one hell of a headache."

"I do," I admit.

"Maybe fresh air will help," he says.

"Maybe." I force myself to look up. "Will you come with me?" I ignore the fact that I sound like a small child and look at him tiredly.

"Of course," he replies and gets out of bed. "We'll have breakfast first and then go."  
>"I'm not hungry," I complain.<p>

"You need to eat," he says in a soft but firm voice.

I sigh and get out of bed again. I pull my hair back into a quick braid and take Peeta's hand as we walk down the stairs. I suddenly feel worried. Will my mom and dad be angry that Peeta and I slept together? Not slept together, even though we did that once too, but lay side by side, sleeping. I shake my head mentally, confusing myself.

Peeta and I walk into the kitchen, hand-in-hand and I wonder if he's as nervous as I am. We're greeted from a sad smile from Prim, my moms eyes fill with tears all over again but she doesn't cry and my father just nods at Peeta and I. "Good morning," Peeta says and I'm surprised he was the first to speak.

"Morning," my mom says. "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"No, thank you for the offer though. I'm going to go shower and change and by the time I'm finished you should be ready for that walk," he replies, saying the last part to me.

I nod and follow him to the door. "I'll see you later," he says and kisses me quickly.

"Bye," I whisper and close the door behind.

I walk back into the kitchen looking at my feet, forcing myself to walk in a straight line. I sit down in a seat at the table. "Hey, little duck," I whisper. She smiles sadly and just the sight brings tears to my eyes after remembering that it won't be long before I'm thrown back into the arena. I look at the floor and only look up when my mom places a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumble and start eating, even though I feel like I'm going to puke any second. I take a sip of water from the glass in front of me and take slow deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Prim asks and I nod.

"I'll give you something for the headache after breakfast," my mom says, sitting down opposite me. I hate that my father hasn't talked once.

"Your mother and I had a little chat last night," he says and I look at him curiously. I nod for him to go on. "We've heard you wake up after a nightmare and we know that Peeta is the solution, that he…" he stops not knowing how to end the sentence.

"…Knows how I'm feeling," I finish. "Peeta and I slept together on the victory tour. I mean, uh, in the same bed," I quickly say, reminding myself that 'slept together' sounds like we've slept together. Wow, I'm getting myself confused. "You know what I mean," I blush. "When I'm with him I just… don't have so many nightmares. Sometimes I do and when I wake up he's there and all he has to do is hold me and I'm fine," I admit.

"Yeah," my father says, somewhat awkwardly. "That's why your mom and I decided that Peeta can, uh, sleep here."

My eyes widen. Are they serious? I know this is my house but I wouldn't dare let Peeta sleep over without asking my parents. "Really?" I ask in disbelief.

They nod and for some unknown reason tears fill my eyes again. "Oh god," I moan. "Why do I keep crying?"

"It's okay to cry Katniss," Prim whispers.

"It's not when you can't afford to look weak," I mumble and take a bite out of my bacon. I look at my mom and dad. "Thank you," I whisper and then burst into tears. I look away in embarrassment and try wiping them away but they won't stop.

I give up and try eating with tears flowing down my cheeks. "I'm going to kill him," I sob. "After the games, somehow both Peeta and I, we're going to get out of the arena and we're going to kill him." I ramble on and on about how I hate the Capitol and how I hope that there are microphones so Snow knows to be prepared.

A knock comes from the front door and I stand up to answer it. It's Peeta. "You ready?" he asks.

"I just need my shoes," I reply and let him in. I go upstairs to fetch my shoes and when I go back into the kitchen I find my mom and Peeta discussing our diets.

"I'll give you vitamins and vegetables but you'll need sugar to get energy," she explains and looks at me. "Katniss, I'll be feeding you a lot. You are still really thin and getting something in you will help you a lot." I nod, realising all I have to do is eat… And then Peeta reminds me about training.

"I can take you into the woods," my father speaks up," I'll teach you how to swim in the lake, how to climb trees and make snares."

"And I can teach you about all the different herbs," Prim says and I smile. Everyone wants to help and I feel like crying all over again.

"We have to go," I say and drag Peeta out of my house.

**Peeta**

The next few weeks we spend training for the games. Haymitch helps us fight, teaching us different moves. Mr. Everdeen helps us climb trees; we practice so many times that we can reach the top of a very tall tree in about ten minutes. He teaches Katniss and I how to swim, how to make snares and how to use a bow and arrow, that lesson was for me- Katniss is an expert. Mrs. Everdeen cooks our meals and orders us to take vitamins. Prim teaches us about herbs that could save our lives and I realise that she's really smart for a thirteen year old.

Too soon it's the day before the reaping and I have to admit I am terrified. There are new, horrible Peacekeepers arriving too keep behaving. Katniss and I are in her bedroom. She's sitting there, writing in the old book filled with different plants while I quietly sketch her. "I wish we'd married sooner," Katniss whispers and I look up to find her staring at me.

"Me too," I reply.

"I wish we could've spent more time together, happily before we found out about the Quell," she says.

"Who says we have to be sad?"

She shrugs and we just stare at each other for a while. She slowly walks over to me and stands in front of me. She kneels down so she's my height and runs her finger along my jaw. "I wish I'd told you sooner," she whispers.

"Told me what?" I ask as she tangles her fingers in my hair and puts her arms around me.

"That I love you," she whispers and presses her lips to mine.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peeta**

When I wake up the first thing I feel is dread. I look over at Katniss and find her staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" I whisper and she shrugs. I kiss her forehead. "Come on, I'll make cheese-buns," I say, taking in her hand and leading her downstairs into the kitchen. She sits down at the table and watches as I make cheese-buns and cook bacon and eggs. I look at the clock. 8.00am. We have six hours until the reaping.

I divide the food equally onto five plates and put one in front of me and Katniss, leaving a plate each for Mr and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. Katniss plays with her food while I dig in. "Kat," I say in a firm voice. "You have to eat. For me," I beg and she takes a few bites. The rest of her family wakes up a while later and are surprised when they see the food.

"You didn't have to," Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I wanted to. Think of it as a thank you for letting me stay," I reply. Katniss and I finish eating while the rest of her family starts.

I help her wash the dishes and soon she's out of the house wearing her hunting gear. "I'll see you later," she had said and was gone. I stay for a while and talk to Prim but I can tell she's not as happy as she usually is. Of course not, her sister is going back into the arena. "She's coming home," I tell her and this gets everyone's attention. I look from Prim to Mr. Everdeen to Mrs. Everdeen. "I promise you, she'll get out alive."

Tears fill all of their eyes and I'm surprised when Mr. Everdeen stands up and holds his hand out for me to shake. I shake it a little but he pulls my hand, pulling me to my feet and hugs me. He pats my back and pulls away and Mrs. Everdeen hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Just look after her for us," she whispers and I nod, tears filling my own eyes.

"I have to go get ready," I say. I hug Prim and then head to my house next door.

I have a quick shower knowing that I can have a longer one once I get on the train. I brush my teeth after drying myself with a towel. I put on black trousers and a shirt and then head to my parents house above the Bakery.

I arrive after ten minutes and as soon as I walk in my father greets me with a nod. He smiles sadly and hugs me. I turn to my mom and we just stare at each other for a while. "I'm not coming home," I say and she looks at the floor.

"You might have a chance," she mutters and walks off. I hug each of my brothers and we share a few old jokes that I would find hilarious if it wasn't for what's happening today.

I help my brother and father in the bakery for a while. I hear the bell on the door ring and I look up to find Katniss. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I ask with a small smile.

"I don't see any point. I can have a shower on the train," she shrugs and walks towards the counter.  
>"What do you want?" I ask.<p>

"A cookie for Prim," she replies and curls her lips ever so slightly.

"You spoil her rotten," I grin.

"Might be the last time I can," she replies and I see tears fill her eyes.

"Don't say that," I order and she looks away. I get her a cookie and put it in front of her. She hands three squirrels to me and I shake my head. "For free," I whisper and she looks at me like she wants to refuse.

"Give these to your family then, you know mine doesn't need them," she says and hands over her whole hunting bag filled with several animals.

I look at her and she nods, telling me she's serious. I sigh and hand the bag to my father. He nods in thanks, unable to speak and walks out back.

"I'm going!" I yell. "Don't come to the reaping!" My father and brothers come back out and hug me one more time.

"Why can't we come?" my oldest brother asks.

"It'll be easier for me," I reply selfishly. We say bye one more time and they even hug Katniss, who I can tell is holding back tears.

I take her hand and we head to the door. I open it and I look back once more. I see my mother by the counter with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye," she says, just loud enough for me to hear and I know that she knows I'm not coming back.

"I love you all," I say and lead Katniss out. We walk back to her house and she changes into jeans and a shirt, not bothering to dress up like she did last year. I don't care; she looks beautiful no matter what she wears.

At one o'clock we head to the Square with her parents and Prim. Once we arrive she hugs each of them and tells them she loves them. "Bye," she whispers and takes my hand leading me up to the sections for us to stand. She kisses me quickly before walking to the female section while I stand with Haymitch in the male's section.

At two o'clock on the dot the Mayor says his speech. The same one he says every year about the dark days, District 13, and the other Hunger Games and Quarter Quells.

A while later he introduces Effie Trinket and she hops onto stage, but even she isn't as bubbly as she usually is. "Happy hunger games and may the odds… be _ever_ in your favour!" she says. "Ladies first!" She walks over to the large bowl containing one slip and it takes nearly five minutes for her to reach it. Once she pulls it out she smiles and says, "Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss walks onto stage with no emotion on her face and stands next to Effie. "Gentlemen now!" Effie squeaks and walks over to the other bowl containing two slips. "Haymitch Abernathy!"

Haymitch doesn't even have time to react before I'm running onto the stage yelling, "I volunteer!" That's when Effie noticeably saddens.

Her voice sounds different as she says, "Let's give a round of applause to District Twelve's tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" No one claps, just like last year.

Katniss and I wait to be led to the Justice Building but instead we are led to the train and we are riding to the Capitol in no time. At least we said bye to our families before the reaping. I sigh. I guess I'll never see my family again.

AN: This chapter is not that good but fear not... the good parts will be coming soon! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss**

When we arrive at the Capitol we are put in the hands of our prep team. I lay silently on a hard bed while my prep team wax my whole body. I barely flinch this year. I feel empty knowing I'll never see my family again. The prep team sob and deep down I'm surprised at how much they must care about me to be crying like this. I get annoyed by the loud sobs quickly but try to comfort them as best as I can without snapping.

Soon every hair that is below my neck has been ripped off and I've been scrubbed down in oils. Cinna walks in and I manage a real smile at my stylist. He inspects my body and hands me my robe. As soon as I've tied the robe around me I fling my arms around him in a hug. "Hey, Girl on fire," he whispers and I can tell he's trying to hide his sadness.

"Hi," I whisper back and pull away.

We have a repeat of last year: Cinna and I discussing my opening ceremonies outfit. "This year Portia and I want you to stare into the distance and look fierce. We don't want you and Peeta to smile, wave, blow kisses- nothing," Cinna says and I sigh in relief. Finally, something I'm good at!

An hour later I'm standing next to Peeta on a coal black chariot. My hair is tied back in my usual braid, my nails painted black and my face covered in dark make up. Peeta's face is also the same an we are both wearing matching outfits: a black jumpsuit and half of a tiara, just like the one Peeta and I received for winning the games except these are black instead of gold.

Loud music blasts from the speakers as District 11 rides away. Peeta and I both press a button hidden by our sleeves and our outfits light up. I take Peeta's hand and he kisses me quickly before our chariot starts moving. Just like last year the crowd goes wild. Peeta and I stare at the screens showing us live and we don't move. We are silently telling the crowd that we are angry and they hate it. They hate that one of us has to die, that maybe both of us will. I know the feeling and I'm sure Peeta does too.

Our chariot stops once we arrive at the city circle and President Snow says a long and boring speech. I'm sure I see him staring at my chariot, at my Peeta, at me. Our eyes meet and I send him an evil glare, hoping he heard what I had said back home. _"After the games, somehow both Peeta and I, we're going to get out of the arena and we're going to kill him." _ I curl my lips at the memory and Snow looks away. Peeta squeezes my hand and I know he's trying to tell to be careful. If I mess with Snow he will probably mess with us in the arena.

The anthem plays and we ride on to the training centre. Peeta helps me of the chariot and Portia and Cinna greet us. I look around for Haymitch and find him with a man and woman from District 11. They walk over and Seeder, the old-ish woman, hugs me and whispers a few reassurances about Rue and Thresh's families. Chaff, who I recognise from TV, has one arm and flings it around my shoulders and presses a slobbery kiss to my cheek.

I grimace and pull away. I grab Peeta's hand and head towards an elevator. We are waiting for the doors to open when I hear someone sigh next to me. I turn and find District Seven's female tribute, Johanna Mason. Without a word she strips off her ridiculous outfit and stands naked in only green slippers. "That's better," she huffs and looks Peeta and me up and down. I grip his hand tighter when her eyes fall on him.

"You guys look amazing, unlike myself. District Seven has been dressed as tress for years. I wish I had Cinna or Portia."

Clothes, girl talk- not my thing. "Yeah," I reply and walk into the now-open elevator. "They're amazing." We ride up to the seventh floor and I try to ignore the way Johanna flirts with Peeta. I keep hold of his hand, hoping she'll think she's not bothering me but deep down I want to kill her. As soon as she gets off the elevator I let go of Peeta's hand and move away to a corner in the moving box.

Peeta grins while I frown at him. "What?" I snap.

"You," he chuckles.

"What about me?"

"She's just teasing you, like Chaff when he kissed you," he says.

"Peeta she was standing, naked I must add, in front of you and was flirting. Am I meant to be happy about that?" I snap.

"Are y-you jealous?" he laughs.

"No!"

"Whatever, Katniss. You are so… pure," he finally says and I put my hands on my hips.

"Pure! Me?"

"Yes, you! It's like when you was nursing me in the arena and didn't want me naked even though I was dying," he explains and I scowl.

"And that makes me pure? Can't you remember nearly nine months back on the victory tour?" I snap and force myself not to blush at the memory even though I felt my face heat up before I even reminded him.

"Oh, I remember!" he grins. "But you're still pure, that little scene with Johanna proves that!"

The elevator door slides open and without another word I grab Peeta's hand and drag him to my old bedroom. I ignore Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia in the hall and slam the door shut and lock it once we are both inside. Not bothering to even turn the lights on, I turn around. I push Peeta against the wall and kiss him roughly.

He seems surprised at first but soon starts kissing me back. His hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer, if possible. His lips leave mine and settle on neck. He nibbles my neck a little before sucking on the same spot. I grab his head in my hands and kiss him again. I'm not sure if I'm doing this just to show him I'm not pure or if I really want this. I ponder this while I drag him over to the bed and decide on the latter. Ever since the night on the train, I wanted it to happen again and now I finally get what I want.

We help each other rip our jumpsuits off and soon we are kneeling naked on the bed, staring at each other's bodies. I crawl close towards him and kiss him slowly and softly unlike last time when our kisses were hot and hungry. We start exploring each other and soon I'm feeling that hunger in my stomach again. Our kisses get rushed and greedy but this time I don't have to hope and beg for more, I get it.

An hour later we are laying side-by-side, our arms wrapped around each other, our dark make up from earlier smudged from sweat. "Do you think I'm pure now?" I smirk and he kisses me lightly.

"Hmm," he teases and I punch his arm playfully. "Not anymore," he chuckles and we lay there for a while longer, our eyes getting have both got comfortable and are drifting off to sleep when we hear a drunken Haymitch shout from outside our door, "You two finished in there!"

Peeta and I glance at each other and smile. "We're not finished arguing yet!" Peeta lies and I hear Haymitch snort.

"I didn't hear yelling. Maybe some moans a-"

"Haymitch!" Effie squeaks in disapproval while Peeta and I blush furiously. "Have fun!" Haymitch calls as we hear their footsteps get further away.

"We will!" I grin and Peeta and I burst into laughter.

**AN: I wasn't expecting to write this but it just kind of… came out, I guess. I didn't know how to end it so I thought a bit of happiness would be nice. Some of you are still asking why Katniss isn't showing and I will get Cinna noticing her weight gain and her feeling something inside of her but it is true about some people not showing. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've decided I'm going to put the whole of the time in the Capitol in this chapter so next chapter will be the arena and a step closer until the BIG twist! This chapter is rubbish, sorry. :(**

**Peeta**

When I wake up reality seems to sink in and as much as I enjoyed last night I have to remind myself we won't have time to be having that much fun when we have to train and have interviews. I turn on my side and find Katniss still asleep beside me. I kiss her gently before sliding out of her bed. I walk into her bathroom and have a shower, deciding not to leave her room to go to my own.

A while later I walk into the bedroom and notice Katniss is awake and sitting up in bed, the blankets pulled around her naked body. "Good morning," I whisper and kiss her quickly.

"Morning," she replies with a small smile. Her stomach growls and I remember that we skipped dinner last night.

"Let's go have breakfast," I say and pull her out of bed, the sheets dropping to the floor giving me a view of her beautiful body. Her cheeks turn pink a little and I can't help but smile a little.

"Maybe we should get dressed first," she replies and I look down to find only a towel wrapped around my waist.

I look at her again and grin, "Good idea."

I leave her room and step into my room, which is opposite hers. I change into trousers and a shirt and head to breakfast, realising I'm starving. I arrive at the dining room to find Katniss already there along with Haymitch, Effie and our stylists. "Good morning," I smile and I'm greeted with nods and smiles, and a smirk off a certain drunk.

"Good night, as well?" he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

I ignore him but smile at Katniss's slightly pink face. I sit down next to her and start eating breakfast. "So training," I say, changing the subject. "Yes, training. I want you two to make friends with the others," Haymitch replies and Katniss has her mouth open to object right away.

"No way!" she snaps.

"Sweetheart, I let you have your fun last night. Now you need to focus, you need allies, do what I say and you might have a chance. You can even choose who you want to team up with," Haymitch offers and she glares at him. "Great. Now that's sorted. We have time to watch a re-cap of the opening ceremonies after breakfast since you two, I assume, were busy last night," Haymitch adds and I know he'll never let us forget last night- it's not like I'll be able to forget it anyway.

After breakfast we go into the TV room and watch the opening ceremonies. We thank Portia and Cinna for our amazing outfits and then we are rushed into the elevator to get to training.

The next three days we spend training and making friends with the other tributes. On the third day we have our private sessions with the game-makers and I paint a picture of Rue on the floor. You should've seen the look on the game-makers faces. As soon as I arrived on the twelfth floor I went into my room to wash the paint off of my hands.

I decide to have a shower, knowing I won't be seeing Katniss for a while because she's probably showing something to the game-makers. I wonder if she'll cause as much trouble as last year. Once dinner arrives I walk to the dining room and find Katniss already there and looking a little… nervous? I smile and kiss her quickly before sitting down next to her and eating.

We all eat and I realise Katniss and I are avoiding the topic of our private sessions. That's when I start wondering what she done. Finally, Haymitch speaks up, "Okay, spill the beans." I glance at Katniss and her eyes beg me to go first.

"I painted a picture of Rue on the floor," I say and everything goes quiet. There's silence for about a minute before Effie squeaks, "What?"

"She doesn't deserve to be forgotten so I painted her surrounded with flowers just like Katniss described her," I reply and one glance at Haymitch tells me he's mad.

"Great and what about you, Sweetheart!" he yells. "What trouble did you cause this time?"

Katniss goes red-faced with anger. "I hung a dummy and wrote Seneca Crane on the head in red paint!" she snaps back. Let's just say he took it better than I thought he would.

The next day we wait to be called by Haymitch and Effie so we can have our privates sessions but the red-headed Avox walks in with a note telling us that we don't need any training and that we are on our own. Haymitch makes me feel so loved sometimes. Katniss and I spend the day on the roof of the training centre. I sketch her while she lays her head on my lap and ties knots with vines.

She falls asleep but I wake her so she can watch the sunset. When the sky darkens we go back to her room and fall asleep.

When we wake up I realise today is the day of the interviews. I lay thinking about my angle while Katniss sleeps beside me. Our prep teams barge in and wake her up so they can beautify her. My prep team do the same for me and a couple of hours later Katniss and I are watching the other tributes interviews. I look down at my suit and then at Katniss's wedding dress and I smile smugly. Snow thinks we're not married. He better watch it because once my interview comes the puffy pink grin on his face will be gone.

Soon Katniss is on stage and talking to Caesar. "I'm really sorry you won't be able to come my wedding but at least you can see my dress," she says. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asks and like last year she twirls around. The only difference is that there is smoke coming from the bottom of her dress and it turns black. When she stops spinning her once white dress is now made out of black feather. She's a Mockingjay.

The buzzer goes and I'm last to do my interview. I take a seat opposite Caesar and beam at the crowd. "Hello, Caesar," I greet and shake the older mans hand.

"Hello Peeta," he grins. "How have you and Miss. Everdeen be?"

"Well, _Mrs._ Everdeen and I have been perfect up until the reaping," I reply and Caesar laughs.

"Did you hear that Katniss? Peeta and your mom have been doing more than talking," he grins and the crowd laughs.

I try to keep the smile off my face as I say, "I'm not on about Mrs. Everdeen. I'm on about Mrs. Katniss Everdeen Mellark."

A confused look takes over Caesar's face before his eyes widen. "You mean?"

I nod. "Katniss and I are married. Not legally, we had a toasting. No one in District Twelve feels married with having a toasting so we just did it. Actually, it was a couple of hours before President Snow announced that we'd be going back into the arena, " I reply and the crowd goes wild. Some scream, some boo. To sum it up: they're not happy- and that's what I want.

Caesar tries to carry on talking but the crowd is going crazy and I can't hear him. The buzzer booms and I walk back to Katniss. I take her hand and notice her take hold of Chaff's arm. The next thing I know every tribute I holding hands. If the crowd was crazy before I don't know what they are now.

Peacekeepers push Katniss and me towards an elevator to get us up to our floor. When we arrive we can still hear loud shouts and look out a window to find everyone being kicked out. "The others have gone home," Haymitch's un-slurred voice says and Katniss and I turn to face him. "We'll never see Effie again," Katniss whispers.

"I'll pass on a message," Haymitch offers.

"Tell her we send our love," I reply and Haymitch nods. Cinna and Portia come out of the elevator and I know this is goodbye. I'll see Portia in the morning but not the two other men. I say goodbye to Cinna while Katniss does the same with Portia.

A while later it's only Haymitch, Katniss and me left in the hall. "I guess this is goodbye," I whisper and Haymitch nods.

He rolls his eyes and hugs me quickly before doing the same to Katniss. He pulls away and I can tell he wants a drink desperately. This must be hard for him. "Any last minute advice?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive," he says and I realise by the tone of his voice that he's not joking about- he's serious. He wants us alive. He loves us just as much as we love him.

We say goodnight and go to bed. I decide to shower in the morning and Katniss and I lay in bed, knowing that we won't be able to sleep. We lay side-by-side, not talking, not moving, just thinking. The night seems to go on forever but morning finally comes. I give Katniss one more kiss before going to my room and having a shower.

I dry off and Portia helps me dress. All I can think about is that I'm going to die and that there's no way for both Katniss and I to live. I'm so lost in my thoughts that the next time I blink I realise I'm surrounded by water. I thank Mr. Everdeen in my head for teaching me how to swim before Claudius Templesmith starts counting down from sixty. "Fifty-nine, fifty-eight…"

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two… _

_One…_

"Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!" And we are off!

**REVIEW! Sorry for the rubbish update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't want to change the arena much so I'm going to keep it as the clock but add other obstacles. **

**Katniss**

I don't have time to think about witnessing Cinna being attacked, I dive into the water and swim as fast as I can towards the large golden horn. I silently thank my father for teaching Peeta how to swim, as other tributes stand on their metal plates afraid to dive into the salty water. I reach the cornucopia and grab the only bow and arrow I see.

"I didn't think you'd be able to swim," an annoying voice purrs. I spin around and through my wet eyes I just make out a blurry Finnick Odair. I waste no time and aim my bow at him. I've pulled my bow back and I'm about to let go when I see something shiny on his wrist. I squint and realise its Haymitch's bracelet, which means he's trying to tell me something: that Finnick Odair is my ally. I don't want that, I don't trust him. He's from District Four after all so I let go of the arrow. I know I won't get a good hit as I can barely see through my blurry eyes.

I wipe them quickly and my vision becomes clear. I watch as Finnick yells in pain and clutches his arm that had been shot. The trident he'd been holding is now back in the water. I know I should finish him off but a sudden part of me remembers Peeta and all thoughts of Finnick vanish. I grab another sheath of arrows and a few sharp knifes. I notice that there are no backpacks, which means no food and no drink. I shake my head mentally, forcing myself to think of Peeta.

I turn around and watch as tributes battle it out. My eyes fall on a familiar blonde fighting with the male tribute from District 9. I run towards them, bow loaded and shoot. The male tribute drops to the floor as Peeta looks around in confusion. His eyes fall on me and relief floods his face. I grab his hand. "Come on!" I yell and we run in the direction of the trees.

We run for what seems like hours and after a while we stop for a break. "Did you get anything?" I ask Peeta and he shakes his head.

"I didn't have time," he pants and I hand him the few knifes I took and a sheath of arrows for him to look after for me.

"Finnick Odair," I mumble.

"What?"

"Haymitch wants us to team up with Finnick," I reply. "He had Haymitch's bracelet on but I don't trust him. I shot his arm."

"Oh," he says. "How many do you think are dead?" he asks and I shrug.

"They were still fighting when I came after you. I saw a few dead though: both from five and nine and Cecelia," I answer and I feel tears sting my eyes when I think of the kids that had clung onto Cecelia at the reaping.

Peeta stands up and puts his arms around me, pulling me to him while I wonder while I feel so… sad. I've always felt sorry about the tributes that had died but I'd never actually cried about them. I wonder if my emotions are telling me something. Maybe I'll finally have a period after a few months of not having one at all. I've never worried about missing periods as I've always been un-regular. I put it down to stress.

"Are you okay?" Peeta whispers, bringing me out of my thoughts. I take a few deep breaths before nodding and pulling away.

"Let's carry on walking for a while," I say. "We are far away from the cornucopia but I think we should go a little further before making camp."

He agrees and we start walking again. While we walk I take in our surroundings. We are in the woods, no a jungle. There are tall trees shooting towards the sky and long grass sticking out of the ground. I look for a source of water but find nothing and wonder if the only water in the arena is from the salty sea surrounding the cornucopia.

We walk for another two hours before stopping for another break. "I'll climb a tree and see if I can see anything," I say and start climbing without waiting for Peeta's reply. I reach the top of the tree and realise we've walked further than I thought because the only think I can see is more trees but no cornucopia. I climb back down and sit down next to Peeta against the tree.

"Anything?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nope. I can only see more trees," I reply and yawn. It's then that I realise how tired I am from all the running.

"Do you want to stay here?" Peeta asks and I look around before nodding in agreement. The tree we are leaning against is being hid by surrounding trees and I'm 90% sure we'll be safe.

I ignore the dry feeling in my throat and rest my head against Peeta's shoulder. He puts his arms around my waist and leans his head on mine. "I'll take first watch," I offer even though I feel like falling asleep.

"No, you sleep first," Peeta replies and his eyes tell me not to argue. I nod gratefully and close my eyes. I bring my knees against my chest, trying to warm myself up. Soon my eyes are closed and I've fallen asleep.

**Peeta**

I watch Katniss as she sleeps against me and peck her lips lightly. I stay on watch for hours and my eyes start feeling heavy. I know that we are pretty much safe and that we should still be okay if I close my eyes for a little while. I close my eyes and soon find that I am indeed falling asleep. I give in but a twig snapping makes my eyes fly open.

I jump to my feet with a knife in each hand, wide-eyed and alert. I stand in front of a still-sleeping Katniss, guarding her from whatever made the noise. I look around with my eyes searching for the something or someone. I'm starting to think I'd imagined the noise when I hear it again. _"Snap!"_ My eyes dart to the direction it came from and my eyes settle on a large bush. I take a nervous breath and start walking towards the bush.

I don't expect it. I don't know what I'd thought would be behind the bush but I wasn't expecting a large beast to jump over the bush and land in front on me. My eyes widen even more and I gulp nervously. It takes every part of me not to yell at Katniss to wake her up but I know any sudden movements can cause the beast to come after not only me but also Katniss. I watch as the beast open his mouth revealing a large set of yellow… fangs?

I take a slow step backwards trying not to make much noise but I bet you know that's impossible. I'm Peeta Mellark, the baker boy who can't hunt and makes a lot of noise. As soon as I step back the beast pounces and I jump out of the way a second before he could get me. I don't even look to see what happened to him. I run to Katniss's side and shake her awake.

"What?" she says, quickly jumping to her feet and letting me drag her in the opposite direction to the beast.

"Just hurry!" I say in a loud whisper and we both run as fast and as quietly as possible. I don't know if I'm more surprised about the beast standing in front of us or if I'm surprised how fast it had caught up to us. Then I wonder how it could be in front of us when the beast is behind us. I gasp as a thought comes to mind. I slowly turn around and I'm only a little surprised when I see the same beast from earlier a few metres in front on me.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The 'beast' is on the arena map. If you type 'Catching fire arena map' in google images and find a picture you'll see that 'beast' is in one of sections- in the 6 o'clock one. I'm just telling you in case some people mix the beasts for the monkeys. In this chapter I'm going to add something into the clock. They're going to go to the 9 o'clock section and I'm going to make it… Nah, you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Katniss**

Peeta and I stand back-to-back, both of us facing a beast each. It looks like a werewolf or some kind of wild dog. It is about six inches taller than me with thick black hair and red eyes that send shivers sound my spine. I know this could be it, I could die and we've only been in the arena for a few hours. "Ready?" Peeta whispers and I take a deep breath.

"Now!" I yell. By the time I have my bow loaded the beast is two metres in front of me. I don't waste any time and shoot my arrow. The fast animal jumps out the way but not before the arrow lodges into its leg.

It howls in pain and I'm certain it's some type of dog. I forget about it while it hops around in pain and turn to help Peeta. I see that the mutt has a knife stuck in his arm and Peeta is aiming a knife at its heart ready to throw. He sends it flying and the next part goes so fast. The dog ducks, making the knife stick into a tree. The mutt runs towards up and my ears seem to stop working in all my panic. I feel Peeta push me so I'm against a tree and I realise he wants me to climb.

I grip a branch and start climbing as fast as I possibly can. I know Peeta is following me up when I hear him panting. I've reached the top when I realise this could be a bad idea. What if the mutts can climb? I sit on a branch and help pull Peeta up. Once again I silently thank my father, this time for teaching Peeta how to climb. I look down nervously and sigh in relief when I see that the two mutts are failing at climbing the tree.

Peeta puts his arms around me and holds me tight. "Are you okay?" he pants and I nod in shock. "I'm sorry," he whispers and I look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"We wouldn't have been in that situation if I'd been wide awake. I'd nearly fell asleep when I heard one of them. I'm so sorry," he says.

I turn a little and put my hand on his cheek. His eyes flutter close and I press a soft kiss to his lips. "It's okay," I whisper and to reassure him more I add, "I love you."

It's the first time I'd ever said it in the arena and I bet the viewers are going crazy. "I love you too," he replies, opening his eyes and kissing me. The kiss sends my stomach burning for more but unfortunately being up in a tree doesn't help. I pull away and curl my lips a little. I lean in to kiss him again but stop half way when I realise I can't hear the mutts anymore.

"Are they gone?" I whisper and Peeta looks down as well.

"I think so," he replies. "Maybe we should stay up hear a while longer to be on the safe side." I agree and we sit silently, looking around for any sign of the mutts.

After about half an hour I assume they've gone and we climb down from the tall tree. As soon as Peeta is on the ground I put my arms around Peeta and squeeze him tight. It makes me feel safe, even if it is for a couple of minutes. "We better get out of here before they come back," Peeta says.

"Good idea," I reply and load my bow and arrow, walking with it ready to shoot anything that threatens Peeta or me. Peeta walks closely behind me and I know what he's trying to do because I'm doing the same and it annoys me that he's trying to save me. It's my turn to save him! I made Haymitch promise to help Peeta. I owe him my life and no one knows that better than Haymitch and me.

We keep on walking for hours and I finally have to stop, my throat too dry. "A little help Haymitch!" I yell at the sky and it's funny how quick the parachute comes. I rip it open anxiously and find… an empty water bottle and a what? This isn't water. I look at the object that looks familiar. Oh, it's a… "Spile," I whisper and mentally slap myself for forgetting.

My father uses these in the woods to get sap out of trees. I stand up and walk towards the closest tree. Peeta follows and when I ask him for his knife he hands it over without questioning me. I make a hole and push the spile into the wood. Then Peeta and I glare at the spile, begging it to let us have a little sap. Finally a little drop of liquid falls to the floor and it soon starts flowing with sap.

Peeta and I take turns to have big gulps and when we're finally satisfied we fill the water bottle until it over flows. I put the lid on it and put it back in the parachute with the spile and tie the parachute to my waist.

I finally look at the surroundings and my eyes widen when they fall on wall made out of stone. I nudge Peeta with my elbow and he follows my gaze to the small hole in the rock; a cave, just like last year. I bet any tribute had walked past had seen it, it's impossible to miss. It was like it was... waiting for us? I look at Peeta and our eyes meet. Something isn't right, I decide. I think this is a trap.

Yet again if the game-makers are clever they'll know we'll hesitate to go inside so it might be safe. "What do you think?" I ask Peeta and he shrugs.

"Do you think we should check it out? Maybe they made it specifically for us, I mean, it looks exactly like the cave last year," he replies and I nod.

We slowly walk towards the cave and I peak in: it's empty and it looks safe. I glance back at Peeta before walking in.

I expect the cave wall to break any second and kill us but nothing happens. I sigh in relief and contentment when I realise this is the first time ever I have felt safe in an arena. I didn't feel safe last year and I definitely haven't felt safe so far… up until now. This is where I first felt the hunger in my stomach when Peeta and I kissed. Just thinking about it makes me want to turn around and pin him against the hard wall. There's one problem: the whole of Panem is watching and even though they'll love a bit of romance I don't think I'm comfortable with 'doing the deed' on live television.

Instead I settle on the just 'pinning him against the wall' part. And I do just that. The pinning part kind of reminds me about the other night after the elevator ride and it makes it harder to just leave this moment as kissing and not something more. I tangle my fingers in Peeta's hair and groan as he kisses my neck. "You are driving me crazy," he mutters against my neck and I grin.

"Good," I whisper and kiss him again, this time sliding my tongue over his and massaging it. I know nothing can stop us this time… _"Bang!"_

Our heads snap to the entrance of the cave and I'm shocked to see nothing but rock. I gasp in panic. "I knew something wasn't right," I mutter and walk over to where the entrance once was. I try pushing the rock but it's too heavy. Peeta even helps but it doesn't shift. This means one thing: we are trapped.

**REVIEW! And can you please tell me if you think I'm making things too fast or if you like all the drama. Thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I haven't seen the movie yet but if anyone else has, what do you think about it? Is it good or bad?**

**Peeta**

Katniss and I try to stay calm but the more we push the rock and it doesn't move, the more we start to worry. "I'm so stupid," Katniss mutters. "It's all my fault!" That's all it takes for me to have her in my arms.

"It's not your fault," I whisper. "We'll be okay."

"How do you know?" she asks and I'm about to answer when the dark cave is filled with light. I pull away from Katniss and look around the small cave. Everything looks cave-like except the TV stuck in the stonewall.

Katniss and I glance at each other before moving towards the TV. We are standing in front of it when it comes alive. Katniss and I jump in surprise and I feel my eyes widen when I realise what is being shown on the TV; Rue's death. That's when I realise what the game-makers are doing: torture. As soon as Katniss realises what's playing she drops to her knees and buries her head in her hands.

My eyes are frozen on the screen and it's not until the spear goes through Rue's stomach that my eyes work again and I look away quickly, tears in my eyes. I kneel next to Katniss and wrap my arms around her. I hear Katniss's beautiful voice singing the lullaby to Rue and then the cannon. I think it's over and look up again but the screen is filled with another hunger games and I look away while thinking who the familiar looking man was; Haymitch.

I bury my head in Katniss's neck so I can't see the screen but the voices are enough to send shivers down my spine. I can hear Haymitch's panting while he runs and then his un-slurred voice yelling, "Maysilee!" I remember watching the fiftieth hunger games with Katniss a few nights ago and I know what part they're showing. Candy-pink birds with sharp beaks killed Maysilee. I don't even have to look at the screen to know that Maysilee is dying.

I hear Haymitch's loud when he finally finds her and the apologies that come out of his mouth for letting her go. I know from when I watched the games that Haymitch stays with her, holding her hand, while she slowly dies. Her cannon goes off and then there's silence.

I don't dare look up out of fear that I'll see another death from one of the previous games. Instead Katniss and I hold onto eachother tight while we hear loud sobs and screams. Then everything goes silent. After five minutes I look up to see the TV screen blank and the entrance un-blocked. I grab Katniss's hand and we stumble out of the cave before it can close again.

When we are finally out in the open I kiss her gently and whisper, "Are you okay?"

She nods despite her tear-streaked face and takes my hand. "L-let's just walk," she stutters and I know she's trying so hard to be strong. I squeeze her hand and we walk in the opposite direction.

Finally the sky starts to darken and I know it's getting late. Katniss and I wait for the sounds that tell us how many tributes have died. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! _"Ten," I whisper and Katniss nods. Unlike last year we don't get to see who died in the sky tonight so we know we have to watch out for the sneaky tributes.

Katniss and I stop for a while and we have a few gulps of sap each. By now my stomach is growling and everything I've seen so far I have never seen before, everything could be poisonous. "Haymitch!" Katniss yells, staring at the sky like she does at our drunken mentor. I'm surprised she yelled, knowing that any tribute can hear us and hunt us down. "A little snack would be nice," she finishes. A white parachute lands at our feet a few seconds later and I grin. Not only does this mean we can eat but it also means we do have sponsors out there willing to buy us food.

Katniss literally rips open the parachute and pulls out two loaves of bread and a basket if fruit. "Nice to know you care about us so much that you want us to keep healthy, Haymitch!" Katniss yells but I know deep down she is grateful for the pile of food. We settle down against a tree and eat a few slice of toast and then a handful of grapes each.

We fill our now-empty bottle up with sap from the spile and then decide to climb a tree so we can sleep out of reach from the tributes. So we climb the tallest tree we can see in the darkness and settle on a branch near the top. Katniss is shivering, like I am, so I put my arms around her hoping it will warm us both. An hour of this and we still haven't slept and I know Katniss is dying to scream at Haymitch for a sleeping bag or something to warm us.

Surprisingly we don't have to ask because another parachute flies to our tree. I grab it and find a sleeping bag that looks exactly like the one from last year, so I know that it will deflect our heat back onto us. I'm grateful but at the same time I'm not because Katniss and I are cold, so wouldn't that make us cold in the sleeping bag? I shrug and get inside and wait for Katniss to slide in next to me.

The bag is surprisingly warm and I imagine being back at home in the victors village sleeping with Katniss beside me. This thought soothes me and I bury my head in her neck while she wraps both of her arms around my stomach. I slowly drift off to sleep but I'm woken by what sound like a cannon. Then I realise there are more and I start counting. Once they stop I look over at Katniss and find her wide-eyed in confusion. "Twelve," she says and I nod, counting the same number of booms.

"What do you think it means?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know, but I bet Beetee does or Wiress," she sighs.

"Maybe we can find them," I say and she nods slightly, deep in thought.

She looks at me with a sad smile and whispers, "That's if we're not too late and that they're still alive."

**Rubbish ending, sorry! And sorry for the short chapter, I thought it would be longer. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I feel awful. I was up all night with my sick brother and I didn't have more that ten minutes sleep. No one told me to look after him but my dad had work early in the morning and my mum was at work. So that leaves my two sisters and me. The oldest was asleep in her bedroom so I decided not to wake her, but my other sister… was acting like a clown! So I had to do all the work and rub his back and all that. And now! I have a bad throat; one tonsil is nearly twice the size of the other and it hurts to eat, drink and swallow. So I'm writing to stop me from feeling sorry for myself. I'm posting this chapter tomorrow (a chapter a day) so hopefully I'll be better then! This chapter is going to be a three days later, okay? Sorry about my rant… enjoy the chapter!**

**Katniss**

Three days and nothing else has happened to Peeta and I so far. Every couple of hours we walk for a while and find a new place to settle down. There have been five more cannons, which means fifteen are dead and nine still alive.I don't have any idea who are still alive and it's driving me crazy. "Katniss," Peeta whispers in his sleep and I stroke his face with the back of his hand. This tree is so uncomfortable. It doesn't help that Peeta nearly fell out of a tree two days ago when his leg got stuck in the sleeping bag. We laughed about it afterwards but I don't think he realises how much the event scared me.

"Hey," Peeta whispers, his warm breath on my cheek. I blink and my blurry eyes come into focus and I see my boy with the bread.

"Hi," I reply. "Can we get out of this tree now?"

He grins, "Katniss Everdeen, my hunter girl who I bet can climb the tallest tree in the world in less that five minutes, wants to get out of a tree?"

I roll my eyes but I'm glad he still has some humour left after being thrown in the arena twice and hurt by me more times than I can count on my ten fingers and toes.

He considers my question playfully, taking his time to answer and he finally says, "Go on then." We carefully pack everything into a parachute and then climb down. Once my feet hit the floor I watch Peeta climb down, my eyes never leaving his body because I'm scared that if I blink he'll be lying on the floor with a broken back.

I load my bow and walk in front of Peeta, waiting for something or someone to jump out and try to hurt him. I suppose killing me would hurt him, I think, but I've accepted the fact that I am going to die, hopefully saving Peeta in the process. He deserves it, he deserves to go back home and marry a girl, Delly maybe, I know they're good friends- and to have lot's of babies like I know he wants. I don't know why he loves me after all the hurt and pain I've put him through. He's crazy and amazing and perfect and just… better than life it's self.

I suddenly come to a stop and Peeta walks into the back of me. "Why did you stop?" he asks, curiously and I reply by turning around so our chests are touching and then pressing my lips to his. He is surprised by my actions but then relaxes and kisses me back. My hands tangle in his hair while his hold my waist. I feel like someone has taken over my body, someone who wants to do more than kiss Peeta right now. I lean against him while exploring his mouth and he stumbles backwards, his back pressing against the tree.

I pull away for air. "What was that for?" he pants.

"For being you," I say and press my lips to his again. "You're so… amazing and perfect… and y-you don't deserve someone… l-like me," I say between kisses. I pull away and I'm about to kiss him again when I burst into tears. The sudden emotion surprises both Peeta and I and his face is filled with a worried expression.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, worriedly and I shake my head.

"N-no," I stutter and drop to my knees. "I-I don't know what's the matter with me," I sob and he sits next to me and pulls me onto his lap.

He rocks me left and right while I drench his shirt with my tears. I beat myself up inside for being so weak on live television and I bet Snow loves my actions. "Shh," Peeta whispers, soothingly. It feels like a whole day has past by the time the tears stop. I stand up and blink several times, my wet and blurry eyes not coming into focus. I can just make out Peeta standing up and brushing the mud off his pants.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he replies and I ignore the fact that he's wrong and kneel down and feel the grass for my bow and sheath of arrows. "Here," he says, pulling my arm and making me stand. He puts something in my hands and I realise it's my bow.

"Thanks," I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

"Your welcome," he says. "We better get going. This isn't the safest place to rest, we'll walk for about an hour and search for a tree."

I nod in agreement and we start walking, me in front of him despite my blurry eyes. I squint a little so I can see better but it doesn't help much so I try my best to see.

We've walked for a while, I realise as my legs start to ache and my stomach growls in hunger. "Do you want to stop?" Peeta asks, noticing me dragging my feet.

Everything happens too fast. My reply is on the tip of my tongue but something stops it from coming out. I step forward and a pain shoots up my leg and I find myself flying backwards, a scream filled with pain escaping my lips. I squeeze my still-blurry eyes shut and yell in pain when my back hits something hard, a tree I think, and I land on my stomach on the hard ground. "Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell and I try to stay awake but my eyes close automatically. I ponder what happened while my eyes close and I realise that I'd just walked into a force field.

If I'd walked into it face-first I'm sure I wouldn't be here now. That's my last thought before everything goes black.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm being nice and giving you two chapters in one day. What you have all been waiting for is coming soon… :)**

**Peeta**

I don't know what happened. One minute Katniss is walking in front of me, the next she's flying backwards, hitting her back against a tree and then falling onto her stomach. "Katniss!" I yell and run over to her. Her eyes are closed and for a second I think she's dead and tears fill my eyes. Then I remember that I haven't heard a cannon. I press my fingers to her wrist and check her pulse. It's surprisingly fast and I'm glad that she is alive.

I look at the direction she'd been walking in before she… flew and I furrow my brow in confusion. I see a stick on the floor and I throw it in the direction. It bounces off the invisible wall and settles at my feet; a force field. I sigh in relief as I remember that her foot had made contact first. If it had been her head then I'm sure she wouldn't be alive. The thought sends shivers down my spine and I lift Katniss into my arms, deciding that I need to find a safer place for her to rest.

I find her bow and arrow and shove them into the parachute attached to her waist. Then I start walking. My arms start to ache after what seems like two hours and I look at the ground to see that the grass has disappeared and has been replaced by sand. I look up and find that we are on a beach. I look around hoping that we are alone so I don't have to fight off any tributes. I sigh in relief when I notice that the beach looks calm and peaceful. I see a large rock positioned in the sand but near the jungle that is behind it.

I carefully lay Katniss on the sand, near the rock and she stirs. I press my hand against her forehead and find that she doesn't have a fever. I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine, unsure of what to do now. After a while I take her boot off and look at the foot that had had contact with the force field. It looks bruised and swollen but I don't think it's broken. I kneel over her and turn her so her stomach is pressed against the sand. I lift her shirt a little so I can her back.

Like I expected there are scratches and little bruises here and there. Some are bleeding quite heavily so I take my shirt off and rip it so it's like a cloth. Then I walk over to the salty water and dip the material in. I remember Prim telling me that salt in a wound helps, or something like that. I walk back to Katniss and place the wet material on her back. I dab gently, not wanting to hurt her even though she is unconscious. I wash the blood off her back and let the hot sun dry her before pulling her shirt down again.

I watch her for a while and then empty the parachute. I have a few slices of bread, leaving some for Katniss later and a few gulps of sap. I know Katniss will need to drink too, especially in this heat so I pull her mouth open gently and pour a little sap inside. Then I close her mouth and she automatically swallows.

The sky starts to turn dark and my eyes feel heavy but I force myself to stay awake because anyone can find us and kill us at anytime. The twelve loud booms that echo around the arena fills my ears and I wonder, just like the first night Katniss and I heard them, what they mean.

**Katniss**

My flutter open and the first thing I feel is a pain in my foot and a weird tingling in my stomach. I ignore the feelings and turn my head, looking for Peeta. "Hey," his soft voice whispers and I look in the direction of the voice. I find Peeta leaning against a large rock, looking tired. I prop myself up onto my elbows and try not to wince at the shooting pain in my foot.

"How long have I been out?" I croak and clear my throat.

"Nearly twenty-four hours," he replies and I nod.

"You should get some sleep," I say and he opens his mouth to object but I glare at him and he sighs. He crawls over and lies besides me. He closes his eyes and I gently trace face features with my finger. He groans and I peck his lips lightly before letting him fall asleep.

I sit up despite my painful back and stomach and lift myself so I'm sitting on the rock. I bend over a little to look at my foot but I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the scream that threatens to leave my throat as a shooting pain goes up my back. Obviously the pain is from where my back hit the tree and I landed on my stomach but I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad.

I watch Peeta sleep like I bet he did with me. My stomach growls in hunger so I have a couple of slices of bread and a handful of strawberries before taking a large gulp out of the sap bottle. I close my eyes as the warm liquid flows down my throat and I groan when the sap stops coming. I open my eyes and find the bottle empty. I hate that I'll have to rely on Peeta to re-full the bottle as my foot is in no condition to walk on.

A couple of hours later Peeta wakes up and the first thing he does is ask if I'm okay. I roll my eyes; he always takes care of others rather than himself. "I'm fine," I reply. "My foot is hurting and I don't think I'll be able to walk on it much." He nods and suggests that I try walking around. I agree and he helps me walk a little before I sit down on the rock again. "I need to re-fill the bottle with sap," he says and I can tell he's reluctant to leave me on my own.

"I'll be fine," I reassure him and place my bow next to me just in case.

He nods and kisses me quickly before walking into the jungle. I sigh and close my eyes, leaning my head up so the sun beams on my face. My stomach tingles again and I rub my hand across it, wondering if I'm coming down with bug. I close my eyes again and drop my head in my hands.

I stay in this position for a while but my back starts to ache and I feel really uncomfortable. I sit up straighter and rub my back with the palms of my hands. I wince as my hands slide across bruises and cuts and I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the pain. My stomach tingles again but this time I feel a tugging sensation. I hear a loud _whoosh_ and my eyes fly open as a warm liquid runs down my legs.

I look around; mad at the someone who had threw water on me. My eyes scan the whole beach but I find nothing, no one… except me. I look down and see a huge wet patch on my trousers. I gasp; the liquid came from me!

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm still ill so I'm not going to school today which means I can update. So I suppose it's a good thing for you and a bad thing for me... nah, I suppose it's not that bad I don't have to go to school! But my throat is killing so it's kind of a good and bad thing. So, yeah... here is the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Katniss**

I stand up in shock and confusion and stare at the wet sand. I feel panic rise through me. What's happening to me? A pain shoots from between my legs to my stomach and I drop to the sand, clutching my stomach and letting out a loud scream. I dig my nails into the sand while gritting my teeth and after about two minutes the pain goes. "Katniss!" Peeta yells and I turn my head to see him running towards me with a knife in his hand.

He looks around in confusion, ready to kill a tribute that tries to harm me but he drops the weapon when he realises it's just us and runs over to me. "What's the matter? What happened?" he asks, kneeling next to me and helping me sit up.

"I-I don't know," I pant. "I… there was water and then a pain and it d-didn't go for about two minutes and-" my sentence is cut off by another scream and I clutch my stomach again in agony. Tears stream down my face in pain and Peeta looks at me like he wants to take the pain away.

"Oh god," he mutters. "Where's the pain?"

"Back… stomach… down there," I choke out in-between screams. "W-what's happening to me?" I sob after the pain disappears again.

"I don't know," Peeta says. "Umm… come sit in between my legs," he orders.

"What? Why?" I pant.

"I'll rub your back for you," he replies and I shuffle on my bum until my back is pressed against his chest. "Take deep breaths."

I do what he says and breath in and out while he rubs my back. The pain comes back again and I can't stop the screams. I leap forward on all fours and press my head against the sand not sure what to do with myself.

I hear Peeta stand up. "Haymitch, do something!" he yells but I have a feeling Haymitch doesn't know what's happening either. The sweat starts pouring off me and my clothes stick to me. Once the pain goes I lay down and take deep breaths, preparing myself for another two minutes of pain I'm sure will return any minute.

"Katniss, have you eaten anything? Something that could be poisonous," Peeta asks and I shake my head.

"N-no. I've only ate what Haymitch has sent us," I reply and I watch as his brows furrow in thought.

Like I expected the pain comes back and this time it feels much worse than before. "Someone please help me!" I cry and Peeta wraps his arms around me. The pain goes and Peeta rocks me left and right while I take deep breaths.

"K-Katniss?" Peeta whispers.

"What?" I sob.

"When was the last time you had a period?" he asks and I look at him in confusion through my tear filled eyes.

"I-I don't know. I've always been irregular," I pant.

"Can you think back to the last time you had one? When was it?" he asks and I furrow my brow while I think about the answer.

"Nearly nine or ten months ago, I'm not sure." He groans. "What? Why do you ask?"

"Katniss, could you…" he gulps, nervously. "… be pregnant?"

I gasp in shock and horror. "Of course not. That was only a few days ago!" I reply, referring to what happened at the opening ceremony. I don't even care that everyone in Panem knows I slept with Peeta, I don't even care that my family knows.

"Katniss, I'm not on about after the opening ceremonies… I'm on about the victory tour," he explains and I shake my head.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant. The victory tour was…" I stop and my eyes widen. "… Nine months ago."

"Oh god," Peeta whispers and puts his head in his hands.

"No, I-I can't be. I don't want a b-Ahhhh!" The pain comes back again and they seem to hurt more and more.

"I'm so sorry," Peeta chants in a whisper, while rubbing my back and kissing my neck and cheek.

"Do something," I sob once the pain goes and tears fill Peeta's worried blue eyes.

"Katniss, you're going to have to get the baby out," he whispers and I shake my head remembering my mother's agony-filled screams while she gave birth to Prim while I was in the room next to hers.

"I-I can't. It hurts Peeta," I sob.

"I know and I'm sorry, but once you get it out you can rest," he says and kisses my head. "Come on, let's get you out of your trousers," he says and pulls me to my feet.

"No," I object.

"Katniss, now is not the right time to be acting all pure," he replies.

"Pure? Pure! Peeta, I'm pregnant! I don't think that makes me pure!" I yell. The pain comes again and I squeeze Peeta's hand while my knees fail me and I nearly fall. Peeta puts his arms around my stomach, stopping me from hitting the ground and pulls me to his chest.

"Ow!" I sob. "Just get it out of me!"

As soon as the pain goes I literally rip my trousers off. "You need to take your pants off aswell," Peeta says and I shake my head.

"I can't."

"Katniss, do you want to get the baby out?" he asks.

"Yes, but there are kids watching and my parents," I reply.

"Okay, okay. Umm… we'll cover you with the sleeping bag," he says and gets the sleeping bag out of the parachute.

He wraps it around my waist and I wriggle out of my pants. "Now what?" I pant.

"Just sit down and press your back against the rock so you'll stay sitting up," Peeta says and helps me sit down. "Can I take a look?" he asks and I nod while my face turns red.

He lifts the sleeping bag a little and takes a look. "Oh god!" he yells and drops the blanket in shock.

"What?"

"I can see the head," he says. "Now what?"

"I don't know," I reply.

"Okay. Just keeping taking deep breaths and when the pains come squeeze my hand and when you think you're ready, push and-"

"Peeta!" I yell and point behind him to the four figures running towards us.

He stands up and turns around, knife in his hand but he drops it when he realises it's our so-called 'allies'. The four figures are Mags, Finnick, Johanna and Wiress. Straight away I notice Beetee is missing but I have no chance to ask where he is because the pain comes back again and I scream out in agony.

"What's going on?" Finnick asks, as he reaches us.

"She's pregnant," Peeta explains and Mags gasps. "Do you know what I can do, Mags?" he asks and I hear Mags reply but I don't have a clue what she said.

"Can Mags look?" Peeta asks me and I nod slightly while squeezing my eyes shut.

I feel someone lift the sleeping bag and feel me. My eyes fly open in horror. "Ow!" I sob.

"She's nearly ready to push," Mags says and for once I can actually understand her. "Finnick go wet a cloth, Johanna you hold her shoulders and Peeta swap places with me," she orders and moves to let Peeta in front of me. She takes my hand as another pain goes through me and I squeeze it while I feel someone press a wet cloth to my head. It feels nice but it doesn't help the pain and I keep on screaming.

The pain stops and I feel the need to push. "I can't," I pant in a panic.

"You can do this," Peeta says.

"I can't!" I sob.

"You can, I know you can!" he replies. "Just take a deep breath and push."

I do as he says and push. The pain is horrific and my scream is three times louder as the ones before.

Peeta looks under the sleeping bag again. "Your doing great," he says and comes back up. I see that tears are pouring down his face as well as mine.

"Come on, Girl on Fire," Johanna says and squeezes my shoulders gently.

"Yeah, you can do this," Finnick says, dabbing my face with the cloth. I nod and take another deep breath before pushing.

"Oww!" I sob.

"Come on, Katniss. Your almost there Sweetheart," Peeta cries. Mags squeezes my hand and says something that I don't understand.

I close my eyes tightly and block out the voices and push with all my heart. I relax and lean my head back on Johanna's arm while I hear a small cry. The sound is like music to my ears and I look up to find Peeta holding a pink baby. "We did it," I choke out and Peeta looks at me and grins.

"It's a girl," he whispers and shuffles over on his knees so he's next to me.

I look at the baby closely and I feel like I'm melting. "She's beautiful," I cry and kiss the top of her head. He places her in my arms and I'm surprised that she isn't as small as I thought she would be. She looks like a normal sized baby. I count ten fingers and ten toes. "She's perfect," I smile and look up at Peeta. He looks down at me and leans forward, pressing his lips to mine.

"What shall we call her?" he asks and I look at the dark haired baby in my arms. She opens her eyes revealing Peeta's blue orbs and I smile.

"What about Hope?" I ask and look at Peeta again.

He kisses me again and smiles. "It's perfect," he whispers. We both look at our baby, forgetting the four other teary figures watching us.

"Hello, Hope. Hope Rue Mellark," Peeta whispers, kissing our baby's small hand.

Right here, right now- I've never been happier.

**AN: Rubbish ending, sorry. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Please check out my new Percy Jackson story called… The Ex Factor! And thanks for the awesome reviews. Unfortunately, I'm well enough to go to school tomorrow so you might not get updates as often as they were before. **

**Peeta**

Ever since I was little I've always wanted kids and with Katniss I always thought I'd never have any, so I guess it kind of came as a shock when Katniss starts pushing and out pops a baby. But as soon as I saw her I literally melted. I look at Katniss who is holding Hope and notice how tired she looks. I'm not surprised after that surprising event. "Hey," I whisper as I notice our baby is sleeping. She looks at me and flashes a tired smile. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She nods and hands Hope over to me gently. I then pass Hope to Finnick. He looks at her in shock and worry. "What if I drop her?" he asks, panicking.

"Then I'll kill you," I say in a playful but serious voice.

I turn back to Katniss and help her slide into the sleeping bag. I sit beside her as she drifts off. "You did great," I whisper, running my fingers through her hair.

"It hurt," she replies.

"I bet it did," I say and chuckle.

"Don't be expecting another kid for fifteen years," she whispers. I smile and kiss her one last time before she falls asleep.

I watch her for about five minutes wondering how she never realised she was pregnant. I mean, I thought women felt the baby kick and felt sick. I guess Katniss did get a little emotional but that's the only sign that she was ever pregnant. And where was the bump? I noticed she'd put on weight but I thought I meant she was getting healthier and stronger and all along it was a baby.

I have to admit when the thought first popped into my head when I was watching Katniss scream in agony I thought I was gong to have a heart attack but as soon as Hope was born all my worries disappeared… but now they have returned. We are in the arena, battling it out to win. Anything can happen at anytime and now an innocent baby is involved.

I bet everyone is going crazy back home. We'll definitely have more sponsors and I can imagine the Capitol going crazy. What is Snow going to do about this? Surely he can't let my baby be a tribute. The Capitol citizens would kill him… not if I do first, of course. My thoughts wonder back to Katniss and I smile to myself when I memorise the love in her eyes when she saw the baby. I didn't expect it. I thought she'd go crazy and not even look at the baby but she took it better than I expected. Much better, actually.

I turn to the four lifesavers that had turned up just in time to help us. I glance at Finnick and smile at him grinning down at my sleeping baby while he rocks her gently back and forth. I look from Johanna to Mags and then to Wiress and that's when I notice Beetee is missing. Oh god… "Where's Beetee?" I whisper, not wanting to wake Katniss or the baby.

Wiress snaps her head in my direction. "Tick tock," she says and I furrow my brow.

She crawls towards me like a dog and looks at me with wide-eyes. "Tick tock," she repeats and starts chanting it.

"Not again," Johanna moans and I look at her in confusion. "She's been saying the same thing over and over since we found her," she explains.

"Is Beetee gone?" I ask and she nods.

"He dropped his wire when it started raining blood and he drowned trying to find it," Mags mutters.

"Raining blood?" I ask in horror and Finnick nods.

"And Fog. Oh and a large wave," Johanna adds and I furrow my brow in confusion; that's why everyone is dying- because all these events are happening. I guess Snow wants us dead pretty quick.

"Tick tock," Wiress mutters, staring at me with desperate eyes like she's trying to tell me something. Is she?

"Tick tock," I repeat. "What goes tick tock?"

"A clock, of course," Finnick says and Wiress nods her head abruptly.

"Clock," she says. "Clock!"

"A clock? Where's the clock?" I ask, confused.

Wiress stands up on her wobbly legs and spins in a circle. "The world?" I ask.

"Tick tock," she says and starts pointing to different parts of the arena. Okay, I think. Tick tock equals a clock. A clock equals… the arena? No way…

"Hey, in what direction was the blood and wave?" I ask and Johanna points in the directions. I turn around and look in the directions of the beast and the cave. "The clock is the arena," I whisper to myself and turn back to Wiress who now has hope in her eyes. "The arena, it's a clock?" I ask and she nods and throws her arms around me.

That explains a lot. The noises at night were hints; twelve booms equals twelve hands on a clock. Wait until Katniss hears about this.

**Katniss**

I wake a few hours later to a small cry. The noise is like an alarm clock and as soon as I hear it I bolt upright despite my pain. I look in the direction of the noise and find Hope crying her eyes out in Finnick's arms. "What do I do?" he asks in a panic.

"Come here," I say and he quickly brings her over to me and places her in my arms. She quietens down a little but still sobs. I rock her gently back and forth and automatically start singing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<em>  
><em>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>And when again they open, the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

She has stopped crying by the time I finish and is staring at me with her sky blue eyes. I kiss her nose gently and wonder why I never wanted kids in the first place. Then I remember. It's as if I return to reality, like I was in dreamland before but now I'm not. I'm in the arena with Peeta and our baby; a baby that can die at any time. I force the tears not to fall; I can't show any more weakness. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I remember how I'd screamed and cried while giving birth. "Are you okay?" Peeta asks and I nod slightly but then shake my head.

"No." he kneels down beside me and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt her or you, I promise," he whispers. I flash a sad smile and peck his lips softly. "We discovered something. Or Wiress did, really. She's a genius. The arena is a clock," he says and my eyes widen.

I ponder what he said and realise it makes sense and then remember the guy I danced with on the victory tour. He had had a Mockingjay watch and told me that it starts at midnight; he was warning me. I look down at our baby and forget about the arena for a second and focus on her. "What are we going to feed her?" I ask, curiously.

"Milk," Peeta says and I frown.

"Can you see any milk around here?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Well, I can't actually see it," he grins, his eyes leaving mine and travelling down. I follow his gaze in confusion and I blush when they land on my breasts. How did I not notice _those_ grow?

"You mean I have to…" I trail off and look at my small audience watching us in amusement.

"Yes, Katniss- You'll have to get your tits out," Johanna smirks and I bet my face looks like a tomato.

I look down at my baby and sigh. If I want her to survive then I'll have to. "Finnick go away," I order and he looks at me wide-eyed.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I snap.

"Katniss," he laughs. "You just gave birth in front of me."

"Yeah well, you didn't see anything," I answer quickly.

"Aww look, Katniss is still being a pure girl," he teases.

"Shut up!" I snap and try to stand up so I can breast feed in privacy but I yelp in pain, which causes the baby to cry.

"No! No! No! Don't cry, I'm okay," I whisper and rock my baby again. "You want something in your tummy don't you," I say in a calm voice.

She carries on crying and I glare at Finnick and he smirks back at me. Pulling my shirt up, not really sure what I'm doing, I pop my baby's head under and guide her to my breasts. I pull my top down the further it will go so I'm only showing my stomach. "Is she drinking?" Mags asks and I nod while looking down my top, watching my baby drink.

I've just finished feeding Hope and rocked her back to sleep when I loud voice fills my ears. "Tributes of the 75th Hunger Games, listen up!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms from… I don't really know where. "As there has been an unexpected event, President Snow believes it will be best to stop this years game!"

My eyes widen in shock and I look at Peeta. "A hovercraft will be here to collect the remaining tributes. Please stay exactly where you are seated and we'll be there shortly," Claudius finishes.

"Oh my god," I whisper. I'm going home. Peeta is going home and my baby. Home where my family is.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Peeta whispers in my ear and I can't help but laugh.

"Nah, I don't think he will," I reassure him, truthfully. It will be kind of awkward and maybe a little embarrassing but other that I think he'll take it well.

Soon the hovercraft fills the sky and we are lifted inside. My baby is rushed off straight away and I start to feel anxious. What if they hurt her? What if Snow gets his hands on her? Then I wonder why he let us out at all. I bet the Capitol was going crazy and if he didn't let us out I'm sure everyone would be against him. Then I realise that's his worst fear. If he doesn't have the Capitol he has nothing.

I stop thinking about Snow when a doctor comes to take a look at me. He wants to see if I need to be stitched up after the birth and if I'm feeling okay. And right now I'm feeling fine. I'm going home.

**Review! This was going to happen from the start but I'm wondering if they're leaving too soon. What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Some of you do think I rushed it a little but I'm not going to change it. The end is really close and I'm thinking about making a sequel about Hope going into the Hunger Games. Please tell me if that's a good idea. Sorry, for not updating as much as I usually do a book that I ordered offline finally arrived so after school I read the whole book in my bedroom and I didn't have time to update. OOPS! Anyway I hope you can forgive me :) Enjoy…**

**Peeta**

I thought we'd be back home in District 12 the next day but, of course, we had an interview to do. Katniss and I were given a bigger room and a cot and a few outfits for Hope. I woke to the sound of a small cry and despite waking up; I can't help but smile down at my small baby. I lift her out of the cot and slid into bed again. I let Katniss stay asleep beside me for a while longer since she hasn't had as much rest as me but I new I'd have to wake her soon because Hope is hungry.

I rock her in my arms and make funny faces that she's too young to laugh at since she's only a day old. It still hasn't sunk in;_ I have a baby. I'm a father. _I wonder what Katniss's family thinks. Somehow I don't think they're going to be happy but you never know; they might like having a grandchild and I bet Prim will love being an aunt.

I feel Katniss stir beside me and I look over to see her wide-awake and watching me with a small smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better than I was last night," she whispers.

"I bet you are," I smile.

"Is she hungry?" Katniss asks and I nod, handing the baby to her.

I watch as she lifts her top up and starts feeding Hope and I can't get the picture out of my head; they look so… comfortable with eachother, like it was meant to be.

Once she finishes feeding our baby she hands her back to me so she can have a shower before being beautified for our interview. I let her change into fresh clothes after her shower before going in myself and washing my hair. I finish right on time because my Prep team walk in and start getting me ready.

They style my hair and cover some of my bruises and scars from the arena. After they're finished working on me they leave and I pick Hope up out of her cot despite Portia complaining, telling me she might be sick over my black suit. I shrug and hold my baby anyway, rocking her from side to side. President Snow had said the day before that he wants Hope to come on stage with us so at last minute we dress her up in a beautiful white dress that resembles one of Katniss's wedding gowns.

We walk backstage and watch as Mags and Finnick are interviewed. I assume Johanna and Wiress have already had their go since I can't see them. The baby starts crying again and I turn to look at Katniss, who has Hope in her arms. "Don't cry," I say and peck her nose. She stops crying and looks at me in… amazement? Then we have a full on staring competition. Did you know my baby can stare like she isn't only a day old? I glance at Katniss and then back at Hope. "She glares like you do," I decide and smile.

Our names are finally called and we walk on stage, Katniss holding Hope one handed and her free hand holding one of mine. "She's so cute!" Caesar smiles as we sit down and turn to face him. "Can I hold her?" he asks and Katniss hands her over.

"So, how are you two doing?" he asks as he stares at Hope in wonder.

"We are fine and very glad to be home," I reply and squeeze Katniss's hand.

"Good. So, how did you feel when you were told you could get out of the arena, Katniss?" he asks.

"I couldn't believe it. All along I was set on keeping Peeta alive and then the shocking event took place and the next thing I know we're back in the Capitol," she replies.

"Mentioning the 'shocking event', how did you feel when you found out you were having a baby?"

"Well, I was to busy trying to get her out and I didn't really have time to think about it," she says.

"And how did you feel Peeta?" Caesar asks.

"Like crying," I say and everyone laughs remembering how much I had cried. "It was scary, I didn't know what to do and all I wanted to do was free Katniss of the pain," I reply.

"Before Hope was born did you ever want kids?" he asks.

"I did, I always have," I reply.

"I didn't but as soon as Hope was born I new I would never regret having her. She's amazing, I love her so much," Katniss says and I lean over and peck her lips lightly, happy that she's happy.

The interview goes on for a while longer and then we are free to go back to our rooms. "When can we go home?" I ask Haymitch as we walk towards our room.

"Snow said you can leave tomorrow," he replies and I nod.

"We are going home," I whisper as Katniss puts a sleeping baby in her cot. She turns to face me and smiles.

"Thank god. I can't wait to get out of here," she whispers and puts her hands on my shoulders. "I love you."  
>"I love you too," I reply and we settle down and go to sleep.<p>

**Katniss**

When I wake up I realise just how nervous I am. I'm more nervous than I was about going in the arena because now I have to go home to my family. How will they react? Are they angry? What will my dad do? All these thoughts haunt me and we step on the train. The train drives away and Peeta and I make un-important chitchat while taking it in turns to hold Hope. "Are you nervous?" Peeta asks and I nod.

"More than I thought I'd be. What about you?" I reply.

"I'm crapping myself," he says and I grin.

After a few hours our train finally comes to a stop and we walk towards the exit. Peeta takes Hope off me and holds her with one hand before taking mine with his free one. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply and we step out of the train.

**AN: I'm rubbish. My chapters are getting worse and worse I don't know what to write about anymore. Any ideas? I need a good ending because I won't be able to update without an idea. Review and I'm sorry it's rubbish.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Coming to an end… :) I need some ideas for sequel names. Please help! Enjoy… **

**Katniss**

We are greeted with bright flashes from snapping cameras and loud cheers and claps coming from the crowd. I smile and glance at Peeta who's smiling too, the nervousness gone from his eyes. He let's go of hand so he can wave before covering Hope. I feel my smile grow; he's already protecting her.

I look at each face in the crowd, anxiously looking for my parents and Prim. My eyes fall on a small blonde girl with a huge grin on her face. I look at the two adults behind her and tears flood my eyes. When did I get soft? I blink them back and start walking towards them, nervousness spreading through me again. What are they going to say about Hope? I look behind me and see that Peeta is following me. I reach my family and release the breath I didn't know I was holding when my father puts his arms around me. "Are you mad?" I say and I yell at myself for sounding childish.

"Never mad," he replies and I sigh in relief. "But we will be having a big talk when we get home," he adds and I smile slightly.

I pull away and hug Prim and my mom. "Where is she?" Prim asks excitedly. I step aside and her eyes fall on Peeta who is smiling down at Hope with so much love in his eyes. She runs towards Peeta and hugs his waist. He looks at her in alarm but crouches down so she can see Hope. He puts Hope in her arms and she takes her gently. Prim glances at me and smiles before walking slowly to my parents.

They both look at my baby and their eyes flood with tears. My mother takes Hope from Prim and holds her for about a minute before passing her to my father. The smile on his face widens and I glance at Peeta in disbelief. He's happy! I realise the roars from the crowd are getting quieter and look to find most people walking home. A croaky voice fills my ears and I spin in the direction it came from. "How could you be so stupid?" Standing in front of Peeta and I is Mrs. Mellark.

I had totally forgotten about her but the surprisingly calm look on Peeta's face shows me he expected his reunion with her to be something like this. "A baby? At your age and with _her_?" the witch snaps. Mr. Mellark puts a hand on his wife's shoulder but she slaps it off angrily.

"It's none of your business," Peeta says and I can tell he's trying so hard to keep calm. I glance at my family and wish they weren't here to see this. I have a bed feeling that this isn't going to end well.

"It is you ungrateful boy," Mrs. Mellark snarls. "I thought you knew not to mess around with a Seam brat!"

"She is not a brat!" Peeta yells, his face turning red in anger. I'm suddenly grateful that the crowd has disappeared.

"She isn't is she? She's a dog! A mutt!" That does it.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my daughter like that again!" my eyes widen when I realise it's my mother who speaks and not my father. I didn't know she had it in her.

"You're not any better. Running off with _him_!" she yells, pointing at my father.

"Let's go," Mr. Mellark says.

"I'm not finished here!" the witch replies and turns to face Peeta again. "Don't you ever come near _my _house again! You are a disappointment!"

"He can do what he wants!" Mr. Mellark yells and I gasp in surprise. The baker barely speaks and now…

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again," Mrs. Mellark speaks.

"We talk about this at home," the baker replies, his voice back to calm and quiet. He turns to face Peeta and I. "You are welcome to visit anytime you like and I'm so happy that you three are all safe," he says and with a smile he glances at Hope and then walks away.

"Don't come near me again!" the witch growls before marching after her husband, Peeta's two older brothers following her silently.

I turn to face Peeta and he smiles sadly at me. "I'm so sorry," he whispers before kissing me gently. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," I say and that's not a lie. It's good to be home.

We walk back to our home in the Victor's Village and we all pile into the living room. My parents send Prim into another room, not wanting her to hear our conversation. I take Peeta's hand, knowing what's coming next. "You can take Hope with you if you like," Peeta says and hands our baby to Prim and she carries her out.

"So," my mother starts. "I guess you didn't know you was pregnant?"

I shake my head. "Not until it happened," I reply and look down in embarrassment. Not at Hope but at the way I acted when I had her. I was yelling and crying and I bet I looked terrible but the last thing on my mind was looking good when I was giving birth.

"We just want you to be… careful next time," my father adds and my face heats up and I don't have to look at Peeta to know that his face is cherry red.

"It's not like we planned it," I argue.

"We know. People make mistakes-" Peeta and I cut my mom off at the same time.

"She is not a mistake!"

"We know. What your mother meant is that it wasn't planned and as beautiful Hope we don't want another grandchild anytime soon," my father says.

"Trust me, the next grandchild you have will belong to Prim," I reply.

"Hey, you said we only have to wait fifteen years," Peeta says and I smile, he always finds a way to lighten the mood.

"We'll see," I say.

"That's all we wanted to say, really. We are not mad, just a little… disappointed. You two are so young and-" I cut my mother off again and ignore the frown on my father's face.

"Age is just a number, mom. We've been in the Hunger Games _twice_- I think we're mature enough," I reply. My mother sighs in defeat. "Besides we can't change anything now." She nods and we sit in silence for a minute before a loud cry from another room fills our ears.

We all jump out of our seats and into the kitchen where we find Prim rocking Hope in her arms while singing a lullaby. "I think she's hungry," she says as she finishes the song. I sigh in relief; I thought something bad had happened. I smile and take Hope off her before walking upstairs to my room, Peeta following me.

"I thought something bad had happened," Peeta whispers.

"We're going to think that whenever she cries," I say and sit on my bed. I lift my top and Hope sucks on my breast. "Do you think we're going to be good parents?"

"No," Peeta replies. "We are going to be brilliant." I look at him and smile, knowing that he's right. If we give our baby enough love then we'll be good parents. I look back down at Hope. This little girl will be loved not only by Peeta and I but also by the rest of my family… and the Capitol.

**AN: Epilogue next chapter and then I'll be writing the sequel. Please review and sequel name suggestions are very welcome! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I have loved this and I hope you liked reading it. Please look out for my other stories and look out for the sequel to this. I think I'm going to call it, 'Hope is what you need' or something like that. Any other ideas for the name?**

**Epilogue**

I watch as Hope toddles through the long blades of grass of the meadow, my husband, Peeta, chasing after her. Her delighted screams and giggles make a large smile spread across my face. Today is her first birthday. It's hard to believe it's been a year since she was born already. It feels like it was only yesterday.

So much has happened; Peeta and I got married (Snow insisted that we had a grand Capitol wedding), Finnick and his wife, Annie, had a son who they named Finnick Junior and Haymitch stopped drinking. Okay, the last one was a lie.

Peeta running towards me with Hope in his arms brings me out of my thoughts. "You ready to go home?" he asks, his sky-blue eyes shining with love and happiness.

"Yeah," I reply and take Hope into my arms, balancing her on my hip as she grins at Peeta.

"Gaggy," she giggles and I look at Peeta with wide-eyes.

"Say that again," I say.

"Gaggy," Hope repeats and points at her tearful father.

"She said daddy!" he grins.

"Nearly," I reply.

"It was close enough," he insists and I smile at how delighted he is.

"You are going to spoil her rotten," I say as we walk towards our house.

"Of course I am," he replies while making Hope laugh by making funny faces. "She's daddy's little Mockingjay."

"Gaggy," Hope laughs. This makes me smile. There's no sound better than a baby's high-pitched giggle.

We arrive in the Victor's Village a few minutes later and we walk towards our house. It's when Peeta says my name do I look from Hope to my house. There I find a shiny black limousine parked right in front of my house. Suddenly I don't want to go inside.

I look at Peeta and we both start to turn to go back to the Meadow or somewhere else when we hear a door creak open. I look back at my house and find the door wide open and a strict-looking Peacekeeper standing in the doorway. I know we can't make a run for it now and I sigh in defeat.

I hold Hope tighter and follow Peeta into our house. The smell hits me before I even get inside and I force myself not to gag. Blood and roses, that means one thing- Snow is here. I close the door behind us and turn to find my parents and Prim standing in the hall. "President Snow is waiting for you in the office," the Peacekeeper says and I nod. I hand Hope over to Prim and walk towards the office with Peeta.

Another Peacekeeper stands outside the door. Just before he opens the door for us I take Peeta's hand and give it a squeeze. I have a _really _bad feeling about this. Nothing is good if it comes straight from Snow's mouth. The Peacekeeper opens the door for us and we step inside.

I see President Snow has made himself comfortable. He's sitting on a large red leather chair behind a large wooden desk. "Ahh, Mr and Mrs. Mellark. You have finally arrived," Snow says. "Please, please, take a seat."

We do as he says and sit next to eachother on the two uncomfortable wooden chairs opposite him. "It's," Peeta starts and then clears his throat before finishing. "… Nice to see, sir."

"It's an honour to be here," he replies and smiles with his puffy pink lips.

"Is there a reason you have come to our home or is this a friendly visit," I speak up, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"You can decide what it is later," he replies. "I have given you two so much. I don't think you really appreciate what I have done for you two."

"Of course you have. You give us money and this huge house," Peeta says and Snow shakes his head.

"Those things are nothing. I have made sure little Primrose hasn't been reaped… again, I let both of you come out of the arena together, I even stopped the Quarter Quell so you could go home with your baby," he replies and Peeta nods while I sit there stiffly, questions taking all over my mind. Why is here? What does he want?

"As you know there have been trouble in some of the districts, that is all being stopped. I have sent Peacekeepers to each district, Peacekeepers who won't hesitate to kill, and they'll stop all of the mutts that are planning an uprising. I want to make a deal with you two. No uprisings and Prim won't get hurt, your father will be safe in the mines," he says. "The bakery won't magically burn down and District 12 will not be bombed."

We sit in silence; I'm too horrified to speak. "You promise?" I finally say.

"Oh, Katniss. We agreed not to lie to eachother of course I promise," he smirks.

"Fine," Peeta replies and I nod.

"We'll do as you say. No uprisings," I say.

"Great," Snow sighs. "Now that's settled I'd like you to know that you'll be mentoring the next Hunger Games with out Haymitch's help. The reaping will be in two months."

"Thanks you for informing us," Peeta says kindly, even though I bet he wants to rip Snow's head off. I sure do.

Snow stands up and Peeta and I do the same. "Oh and before I go could I possibly see your baby?" Snow asks. Like he'll give us a choice.

"Of course," I say and we follow him into the kitchen where my whole family is waiting.

I take Hope off Prim and hand her over to President Snow. "Can she walk yet?" he asks, faking interest.

"Yes, she started walking a couple of weeks ago," Peeta replies.

"Well, she is a beauty. The Capitol will love her," Snow says and I freeze. What is he trying to say? That he's going to _sell_ my daughter like Finnick Odair? Because it sounds like he's hinting.

"Yes, she is," I say and notice for the first time how my parents seem to be frozen, watching the little discussion.

"Hello, Hope," Snow says, smirking down at my baby. Her lips tremble and she points a finger in his direction.

"Baddy," she says in the clearest voice ever. Once again I freeze. _Baddy!_

There's a long silence for about a minute before my father laughs and Snow seems to be the only one who can't tell his laugh is fake. "Nearly, Hope. It's _daddy_. President Snow isn't daddy," my father says.

I sigh silently in relief. Snow laughs and soon we are all laughing awkwardly too.

"Well I have to go. But please do visit the Capitol as you please and bring along your little… angel," Snow says and hands Hope back to me. No one says a word until he leaves and when he does I look at Hope and smile.

"You were right. That man… he's a baddy," I say and her lips tremble again.

She points to the door. "Baddy," she whispers and then looks at me with terrified eyes.

"He won't hurt you," I whisper and start rocking her. "I promise."

I didn't know until fourteen years later that that was a promise I couldn't keep…

The End

**AN: Sequel time! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think I should name the sequel. I will update when I put up the sequel but I'm sure it will be soon. A little sneak peak…**

**Summary-**

**Hope Mellark thought she was safe. She didn't think she'd ever be reaped. But on the reaping for the 90th Hunger Games her name is called. The little Mockingjay was born in the arena and now there's a big chance she'll die there, too.**


	23. AN

**AN: This is just a little note to update anyone who is still interested in my stories. I am currently editing each of my stories to make them a better read, and have deleted some stories because I felt there was too much to be done, but will hopefully upload them once again in the future.**

**I have a new story - 'Her Royal Highness', which belongs to 'The Hunger Games' fandom, I would love if you checked it out and gave your opinion on it. It is named after a Danielle Steel book and shares some similarities and differences with her work. I hope you are patient with my updates, because I am not sure how long it will take until I manage to get another chapter uploaded.**

**Thank you for the support, reviews, favourites and so on. I wish I could personally thank each of you on PM but it would take so much time, time that I could use to work on my stories. Again, thank you!**


End file.
